TRUTHS DARES AND PRANKS
by LunaSunStar
Summary: The KH Cast, Authors, Authoresses & OC's all clash up in one hectic story! With multiple fights, dares, unique truths & MANY FIGHTS! With pancake Xemnas here, Xemnas in Intensive Care there, comical humor, exploding cakes, arguing authoress & Roxas, PrankWar, Emo Sora, possible Apocalypse & etc! Don't forget to R R & PM. Suggestions welcome! Now to make sure no one dies...
1. INTRO

~*~TRUTHS, DARES AND PRANKS~*~

It was a very happy day...

For most people.

"Ugh, what the hell?!" Came an annoyed voice in a dark room.

"Ok, so we're all in a pile. Doesn't mean you have to swear, Vanitas!" came another voice, this one without an annoyed tone.

"Oh shut the hell up, Pipsqueak. YOU aren't the one at the bottom! And the word 'hell' isn't a swear word damnit!" Vanitas snapped back, as the bottom of a pile of people began to move around.

"Oh be quiet, Vanitas. Don't forget who kicked your butt while you were still controlling Ven." Came a calmer voice, as a blue haired woman moved off the top of the pile.

"Yeah! Wait, what?!" cried Ven, as he accidentally lost balance from standing on top of another person, causing him to fall of the person and accidentally stomp on Vanitas' hand.

"OY! WATCH IT!" Vanitas hollered, before muttering a string of curses.

"VEN! DON'T STAND ON MY BACK!" Grunted another voice, as a dark brunette man moved off the most likely squashed Vanitas.

"Sorry Terra! But it's funny!" Ven laughed, as the man rolled his eyes.

"Funny to you but not to me." Terra mumbled, folding his arms, as Vanitas got up by himself.

"It WAS your fault for FORCING me into your 'team pyramid' thing." Vanitas snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, wouldn't it be a square? Since with you Vanitas it wasn't a pyramid?" Ven wondered out loud.

"Shut up Pipsqueak. Like I give a damn." Vanitas grumbled, leaning against a wall.

"I'M THE SAME HEIGHT AS YOU!" Ven yelled, getting annoyed.

"Alright! Quit it already!" Came another voice, as a brunette girl walked in. "Really, I expected this from you, Vanitas, but you as well, Ven?" She asked, facing the two boys with her hands on her hips, as they turned away from each other.

"He started it." The two mumbled, before both gave each other hard looks and turned away again. The girl sighed.

"Sheesh...when are the others getting here?" She mumbled, before a crowd of people burst through into the room.  
"Sorry we're late! Sora woke up late!" A silver haired boy sighed, lightly hitting a spiky brunette boy on the head.

"I didn't mean it Riku! It's just that my alarm can be really late at times!" The brunette whined, as Riku shook his head.

"You never change, Sora." Riku sighed, patting the brunette on the head.

"Well Kairi asked me to promise not to change! So there!" Sora grinned, hugging an auburn haired girl, who smiled.

"Who would want you to change, Sora?" She asked smiling, hugging him in return, as Sora's grin grew larger, if that was possible. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared out of the wall.

"Jeeze! No need to rush us!" Xigbar cried, annoyed that his shooting session had been cancelled early, as he was shoved into the room through the dark corridor.

"Yeah! I was going to have a shower!" Demyx piped in, as the rest of the Organization that was there nodded their heads in agreement, a hooded figure shaking their head.

"Well too bad!" The figure snapped. Taking off his hood to reveal a skinny boy with black hair, folding his arms, while the rest of the Organization grumbled.

"Damn you, Ugxs." They mumbled, before all of them sat on the ground bored.

"Alright... so the Organization is here-wait, where's Axel, Xion, Roxas, Naminé and SaSa?" Rachel wondered out loud, blinking her pale green eyes, right as another door burst open, two arguing people yelling as they walked in, while three people sighed, shaking their heads and walking after them.

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THE ICE-CREAM!" A black/brown haired girl yelled at the other boy.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU TRIPPED ME!" The spiky blonde haired boy argued back, waving his arms around as if to give emphasis.

"NO I DIDN'T YOUR DAMN SHOELACE CAME UNDONE YOU DUMBASS!" The girl shot back, also waving their arms around, while the three following them sighed, shaking their heads.

"...It happened AGAIN?" Ugxs asked, raising an eyebrow, as he turned to the three who had walked in after them.

"Yep." The red haired man, blackette girl and platinum blonde girl sighed in reply, as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Would you do the honours then, Xion?" Rachel sighed, turning to the black haired girl, who nodded and summoned her keyblade.

"Happy to." Xion replied, before walking over to the two bickering teens, and warming her throat. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! THIS IS ABOUT THE TWENTIETH TIME YOU TWO HAVE GOTTEN INTO AN ARGUMENT TODAY! AND IT'S NOT EVEN DINNER TIME!" Xion hollered, blowing down the two arguing teens from the force.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!" The two cried at the same time, pointing at each other, before they both shot glares at each other. "NO YOU DID! NO YOU DID! NO YOU DID!" The two yelled at each other, glaring so hard you could literally see sparks flying-in a bad way.

"ENOUGH! BEFORE YOU BOTH SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE LIKE AXEL! AGAIN!" Ugxs and Rachel shouted, pulling the two apart from each other before they started World War III. "Can't you two ever make peace?!"

"Tried and it failed." The girl and reply stated bluntly at the same time, before they glared again.

"QUIT COPYING WHAT I SAY ROXAS!" The girl yelled at the boy.

"NO! YOU STOP COPYING ME, SASA!" Roxas yelled back, as everyone groaned.

"Naminé, can you snap them?" Xion asked the platinum blonde girl who sighed.

"Fine. But I better not have to do this again." Naminé mumbled, before closing her eyes.

"STOP!" She yelled, as SaSa and Roxas both froze and collapsed.

"...Isn't that what she did to Repliku?" Riku asked, as Naminé sighed and nodded.

"Sadly, yes." She replied, before sitting in a chair and fixing up their memories.

"...Well then...since those two are FINALLY quiet... Let's introduce ourselves!" Rachel smiled.

"I'm Rachel! Or in other words, **BeachChic1313**!" Rachel smiled, her shoulder length light brown curls bouncing as she nodded, her light green eyes shining.

"Ugxs. Aka **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**." Ugxs nodded, leaning against a wall and folding his arms.

"I'm Sora!" Sora grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Riku." Riku nodded.

"Kairi!" Kairi smiled and waved.

"Ventus! But call me Ven!" Ven grinned, showing a peace sign.

"Terra." Terra nodded folding his arms.

"Aqua! Pleasure to meet you!" Aqua smiled, bowing a bit, making her blue hair sway slightly.

"Naminé. Nice to meet you." Naminé smiled, waving shyly.

"I'm Xion!" Xion smiled, her blue eyes also reflecting her grin.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned, tapping the side of his red spiky head, green eyes flashing with a glint of mischief.

"Xemnas. NOT MANSEX. I AM XEMNAS! SUPERIOR OF NOBODIES! RULER OF ORGANIZATION XIII!" a silver haired man with amber eyes ranted, stomping his foot at the name 'Mansex', as everyone snorted.

"Well Mansex suits you better." They all chorused, as Xemnas glared at them before stepping away and sitting on a chair.

"Xigbar the Freeshooter. SOMEONE GET ME SOME TARGETS!" Xigbar yelled, summoning his arrowguns and loading them. Ugxs walked up and took them away.

"We aren't shooting anything! Yet!" He yelled at Xigbar, confiscating the weapons, making Xigbar grumble in annoyance.

"Xaldin." A man with black dreadlocks nodded, seemingly glaring at everyone, not that his sideburns helped.

"Vexen. The Chilly Academic. AND I HAD BETTER BE RESPECTED OR ELSE." A man with what would be a sickness shade of yellow for hair hollered.

"Lexaeus." An extremely tall man said simply.

"Zexion to all. Nothing else." A teen with silver hair covering one eye said, before continuing to read his Lexicon.

"Awww...so not Zexy?" Demyx whined, as a few people coughed to cover up their laughter at the name, while Zexion simply glared at Demyx over the top of his Lexicon.

"ESPECIALLY, not Zexy." Zexion grunted, sending one last hard look at Demyx, before returning to his Lexicon.

"Saïx." A blue haired man with an X shaped scar on his face said coldly, practically glaring at anything and everything.

"Well Zexy already said who I am! But I'm Demyx!" Demyx cheered, completely ignoring what Zexion had said before.

"Luxord, mates. Anyone for a game?" A bearded man with a British accent smirked, a deck of black and white cards instantly shuffling themselves out of his hand.

"Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin. NOT the gaytard pansy." A pink haired man growled, glaring at the frozen form of the black/brown haired girl, as many around him snickered at the name.

"Larxene the Savage Nymph. AND I DON'T KID WHEN I SAY SAVAGE." A blonde haired woman smirked, her eyes flashing with glee.

"Vanitas." Vanitas smirked, his eyes flashing evilly.

"Ugh. What the hell?" Came two voices in sync, making everyone turn around. There, sitting up were Roxas and the brown/black haired girl.

"Ugh, what the hell was the memory snap for you guys?" The girl moaned, rubbing her head. "I feel like I just got ran over by thousands of Body Armour Heartless!"

"Sorry. But you two were fighting. AGAIN." Ugxs stated casually, as Roxas sighed.

"Well, since it sounded like you guys were doing intros, I'm Roxas." Roxas grinned, getting up.

"More like Roxas the moron." The girl muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Roxas, as she stood up.

"Hey everyone! I'm SaSa! Aka **LunaSunStar**." The girl grinned, her dark brown eyes flashing happily.

"More like SaSa the annoying idiot." Roxas grumbled, earning a glare from SaSa.

"AND WELCOME TO TRUTHS, DARES AND PRANKS!" Everyone (except practically the whole Organization and Vanitas) cheered.

"Anyways, I have some more people to introduce. COME ON ALREADY AXSAS!" SaSa yelled into another room.

"I'M COMING I'M COMING! SHEESH!" Another girl cried, walking in, as everyone, except Ugxs' jaw dropped.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO SASAS?!" Roxas cried in shock, gaping at the two who smirked back.

"I'm Axsas you moron! Get it in your head!" The other girl cried, as she showed her Organization coat.

"Yep! Everyone, this is my Nobody!" SaSa grinned, as she and Axsas grinned, flashing peace signs at people, as her crimson and black Organization coat swayed around.

"Speaking of which... COME ON IN GUYS!" Ugxs called into another room, as a bunch of people came in.

"Hey everyone! I'm Gemaxan! Nice to meet ya!" A girl with her blonde hair in a pony tail grinned, waving, also in an Organization coat.

"Tanhoxy." A black haired boy nodded, in Organization gear.

"Iwillxam." An extremely tall guy nodded, his height almost reaching Lexeaus, although his Organization coat was still lightly touching the tips of his ankles.

"And some more! I have some friends!" Rachel grinned, before whistling loudly, summoning two more people in Organization cloaks into the room.

"Hey! I'm Xylia!" one figure cried, removing their purple and black hood to reveal a girl with long wavy light brown hair and piercing green eyes, smiling.

"Xander." The other figure replied, removing his navy blue and black hood to reveal a boy with light brown hair in a similar, but shorter, style like Zexion's and emerald eyes.

"Hmm...I think that's everyone... Wait, where's Marnie? Oh well. I'm sure she'll pop in later." SaSa nodded, mumbling the last part, before grinning.

"Well everyone, you can probably guess what goes in this game from the name!" Ugxs grinned.

"Yep! It's Truths, Dares and Pranks!" Rachel added in.

"Originally, there WAS torture added in, but then SaSa realised that you can just dare someone to be tortured in some way!" Axsas piped in.

"BUT, unlike a few other games like this, there is a twist." Roxas smirked evilly.

"Yeah... About that... I realised that I had been a bit harsh on Roxas the other times..."SaSa started off, earning a victorious smirk from the mentioned spiky blonde haired teen. "At least I had the guts to admit it." She muttered under her breath, "...In this game, along with people from the Kingdom Hearts Saga, AUTHORS AND OC'S are ALSO now a part of the game." SaSa sighed, as Roxas cheered in delight.

"Yeah, but us authors and authoresses get to go first, since we haven't had any suggestions yet." SaSa smirked, as Roxas glared at her for ruining his happiness moment.

"Well, I'm up!" Ugxs grinned, before taking out a list and rolling it out, letting it tumble to the ground and continue rolling until it hit the wall-and ran up it to the ceiling.

"...Is that even possible by the laws of gravity?" Vexen asked, raising an eyebrow, while Ugxs shrugged.

"Hey, if Xigbar can stand on the ceiling without magnets or anything, then why can't this list do it?" He replied, before looking down at the list, before smirking at one item.

"Alright then! It's a truth! FOR ROXAS." Ugxs smirked, as SaSa grinned in interest.

"Ugh, what is it." Roxas groaned, as he popped a sea salt ice-cream in his mouth.

"Are you cheating on Naminé?" Ugxs asked, making Roxas choke slightly on his ice-cream.

"WHAT THE-?! NO OF COURSE NOT! PEOPLE MAY SAY THAT I'M WITH XION BUT I'M NOT! TECHNICALLY, WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER! AND I HAVE NOOOO IDEA WHERE THEY GOT THE KAIRI IDEA! SURE WE TALKED, BUT ONLY ONCE FOR KINGDOM HEARTS'S SAKE! ONLY ONE FREAKING TIME! AND THEN THERE'S YAOI AND-" Roxas was ranting, before SaSa shot a plunger to cover his mouth.

"PLEASE! OH DEAR GOD NOT THAT!" She cried, as she picked up a baseball bat and started hitting herself with it.

"...What the hell?" Roxas asked, once he had somehow pulled the plunger off his mouth.

"Look, when I was ten, I didn't understand what yaoi was. So I googled it. Sadly, I didn't understand it via words, so I went on images to find out. Ta Da. And it was right after sex education too." SaSa shuddered, clearly grimacing at the memory, as she kept on hitting herself with the baseball bat.

"And what does it look like, I'm trying to forget what you were talking about at the yaoi part just then." She replied bluntly before stopping and blinking. "All done!"

"...Right... so Roxas doesn't cheat... And apparently SaSa had a very... interesting first experience with yaoi...Hmm...Wait, apparently there is now a limit for each author/authoress to three items...damn...so I'll do this now. EVERYONE HAS TO KISS THEIR ENEMY!" Ugxs yelled, as most people jumped from the shock.

"WHAT?!" SaSa and Roxas cried, both choking on their own separate sea salt ice-creams. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I REFUSE TO KISS THAT MORON!" SaSa cried, pointing at Roxas. "SHEESH! I WOULD RATHER GO DIE BY A KEYBLADE!"

"Well that can be arranged..." Roxas muttered thoughtfully.

"TOO BAD! REMEMBER?! AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES HAVE TO DO IT AS WELL! Rachel, you don't have to because I tried this on SaSa and the cast before-I just wiped their memory." Ugxs explained, whispering the last part to Rachel who nodded.

"...Damn you Roxas." SaSa grumbled, sitting back on the couch and stuffing her sea salt ice-cream back in her mouth, trying to think of something. "Hmm...What if...Err... I GOT IT!" She cheered, before closing her eyes for about two seconds before opening them again. "There! I kissed my enemy!"

"...WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST CLOSED YOUR EYES!" Ugxs roared angrily.

"WELL I DID AN IMAGINARY KISS!" She yelled back.

"IMAGINARY?! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO AN IMAGINARY KISS!" Ugxs snapped, clearly annoyed.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD'VE SPECIFIED THAT BEFORE!" SaSa angrily shot back.

Everyone else shared looks, before shrugging and agreeing with it as well and doing the same, as Ugxs witnessed this shocked.

"HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO IT IMAGINARY!" He angrily yelled.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Everyone yelled back at him.

"NONE OF US WANT TO KISS XEHANORT/ANSEM SEEKER OF DARKNESS/MANSEX!" A majority of the people yelled.

"NONE OF US WANT TO KISS SORA/PIPSQUEAK!" the small remainder yelled as well. **(AN: Guess who said 'Pipsqueak' XD)**

"UGH. FINE." Ugxs groaned, flopping down and thinking of the last one. "Hmm...I know! Xaldin! Is it true you're dating SaSa?" Ugxs smirked, as SaSa once again choked on her ice cream while Xaldin shot him a death glare.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" The two yelled at him, shocked at even the mention of it, as SaSa glared at Roxas from the corner of her eye, hearing him laughing like a maniac.

"Well then why were you seen sneaking around her house?" Ugxs calmly asked, as Xaldin stiffened, SaSa clenching her fists.  
"YOU WHAT?!" She yelled, her fists clenched even tighter, as Axsas sighed.

"Everyone duck and cover. If my Other and I are nearly exactly alike, then this will turn bad." She said bluntly, calmly crawling into a cupboard and slamming the door shut, as everyone else shrugged and hid in random places, leaving behind a spy camera to tape the occurrence. A few muffled words were exchanged.

"SEE YA SUCKA!" SaSa's yell was heard, before the sound of Xaldin's panicked, yet muffled, voice was heard, before the sound of weapons being summoned was heard, followed by what sounded like multiple attacks, before many loud crashes were heard. Finally, after about five minutes of silence, everyone came out of hiding, only to find SaSa sitting on the ground sucking on a sea salt ice cream, slightly annoyed, but calm.

"Hmph. Jerk." SaSa was grunting, still sucking on her ice-cream, before looking up and noticing everyone, letting her eyes rest on Roxas.

"YOU!" She growled, getting up with one hand behind her back, while Roxas gulped.

"...Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"You wanted to know my greatest fear... SO HERE!" She cried, flinging a gigantic tarantula and red back spider onto Roxas's face from the gloved hand she had had behind her back.

"AHH!" Roxas yelped in shock, summoning his keyblades to try and block the spiders, but doing so too late and having to stay still as the spiders crawled around on his face.

"...Let's roll the film..." Ugxs mumbled, before summoning a HD TV and playing the video on it.

~The Video...~

An annoyed SaSa was seen glaring off at Xaldin.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AROUND MY HOUSE?!" She yelled, waving her fists angrily.

"Because Roxas paid me to!" Xaldin yelled back. "He wanted to find out your deepest fear!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" SaSa growled, before summoning a blue, white and gold katana and a black, silver and navy blue katana.

"SEE YA SUCKA!" SaSa yelled, a red aura flashing around her before she rapidly dashed at Xaldin from all sorts of directions, before finally hitting him so hard he was thrown through the roof and out into space. Finally, the video ended when everyone came out of hiding.

~End Of The Video...~

"...So THAT'S why SaSa threw those spiders..." Rachel mumbled with a sweatdrop, as everyone glanced at the frozen Roxas who had the tarantula crawling over his face and the red back around his neck, before they all glanced at SaSa who shrugged like it was nothing.

"Hey, that's what he gets for wanting to spy on me." She casually replied, before a loud yell and hiss was heard from a dark corridor that popped out of the wall, spitting out a drenched Xaldin with steam coming off his cloak.

"Was it REALLY necessary for you to slash and beat the living nothingness out of me, kick me into outer space, make the kick so weak I fell out of orbit and tumbled down on FIRE, and then make me drop in the god damn Atlantic Ocean?!" Xaldin yelled in fury, his teeth becoming razor sharp, as SaSa sent him a death glare.

"Try anything like that again and it'll be worse." She snarled, summoning her katanas to emphasise her point, making Xaldin glare and fall silent. Suddenly, SaSa looked up grinning. "Hey! I just got over my arachnophobia!"

Everyone, except Roxas, facepalmed hearing this.

"Hmm... Well then... Now it's my turn..." SaSa murmured, smirking happily.

"Roxas, Sora, Ven, Riku and Terra, you now have to annoy the crap out of EVERY boss, secret or not, from the Kingdom Hearts Games, THEN, if they want to get back at you, face off all of them-at the same time." SaSa said, grinning evilly, as Roxas sent her a death glare, the others mentioned in the dare dropped their jaws.

"Get. The. Spiders. Off." He grunted, gritting his teeth, as SaSa made the spiders disappear.

"Now go do it." She ordered sternly, as those who had to do the dare glared and marched off into a portal.

~Five Hours Later...~

The boys returned, panting bloody and bruised all over.

"...I am now feeling very disturbed..." Ven mumbled, still shocked at how he had acted when he faced a version of himself possessed by Vanitas.

"...Same here..." Mumbled Roxas, who was also urked by how he had battled himself on Sora's Station of Awakening.

"Hey, I had to do that to myself as a spirit in armour BATTLING XEHANORT WHO WAS CONTROLLING MY GOD DAMN BODY." Terra growled, still annoyed with his battle.

"Yeah, it's disturbing enough we were eaten by a Heartless and spat out of it... well, at least for me anyways..." Sora mumbled, remembering the battle with the Leechgrave.

"Hey, I feel guilty enough with battling the dark version of me-AND REPLIKU." Riku grunted, folding his arms in annoyance.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THE SEPHIROTH AND XEMNAS FINAL BATTLES WERE THE WORST!" Roxas and Ven shouted. **(AN: THANKS TO MY FELLOW CLASSMATE WHO DESCRIBED THE XEMNAS BATTLE ON PROUD MODE AS 'YOU WERE LITERALLY MASHING YOUR THUMBS OFF' AND 'YOU WERE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO HEAL WHILE YOU REFLECTED ATTACKS!') **

"...Hehehe..." SaSa laughed awkwardly, as the boys turned their angry gazes on her.

"Oy, if you kill the authoress posting this, then it can't continue. So NYAH!" SaSa poked her tongue out, earning annoyed looks from the victims of the dare.

"Hmm...Next one... What to do... Um... I know! Zexion! I dare you to tell us what the heck is in that lexicon! WITHOUT SENDING US IN IT! I MEAN THE WORDS!" SaSa grinned, wondering why the idea hadn't come sooner, while everyone else fell down anime style.

"REALLY?! THAT'S your lame idea?!" Roxas practically shouted, as SaSa glared at him.

"SHUT UP! IT'S HARD TO THINK UNDER PRESSURE!" She snapped back, before everyone around them pulled the two apart to stop any further arguments/battles.

"...Do you all want to turn into kirbys, chibis, animals , books, plush toys, +Anima, monsters, halloween creatures or Pokémon?" Zexion asked, with a serious stare, as everyone else gave him 'WTF' looks.

"Nooo..." SaSa trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I can't read anything in it out loud." Zexion said bluntly, before returning to reading it.

"...Ok...extremely weird yet interesting fact..." SaSa mumbled with an anime sweatdrop on her head.

"My final one... I know!" SaSa exclaimed in excitement, before whispering something into Naminé's ear, making the blonde haired girl sigh.

"Do I have to?" She whined quietly, as SaSa nodded eagerly in response, before Naminé sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Roxas and Ven were on the ground unconscious.

"...WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA NAMINE AND SASA?!" Almost everyone yelled in shock, Naminé held her hands up in surrender and pointed to SaSa, who grinned in excitement.

"Perfect! EVERYONE WE'RE GONNA DO THE MIRROR TWIN TRICK!" SaSa cheered in excitement, as everyone gave her 'What-the-freaking-hell-is-so-damn-wrong-with-you? !' looks.

"Basically, we're gonna put the two on opposite sides of a giant wall of clear glass and see if they act all in sync the same or something!" SaSa explained, bouncing in excitement, everyone shrugged and dragged the two blondes into a portal that Axsas summoned.

The next moment, everyone was in a gigantic room, half of the gang with Roxas on one side of the glass while the rest of the group with Ven was on the other side. Of course, Axsas had made sure her Other wasn't on the same side as Roxas.

"Great! We'll just leave them here and they should wake up at the same time! Only with no memory of the other!" SaSa cheered, planting cameras around Ven's side of the glass while Axsas did so on Roxas' side of the glass. Finally, when all was set, Rachel, SaSa and Ugxs managed to make everyone invisible with their epically amazing author and authoresses power (not that the KH Gang knew) and all watched the action.

"Ugh, what the heck?" The two spiky haired blondes groaned, each grasping their heads, before both turned and noticed the other through the glass.

"...What the-?!" The two cried and immediately rushed up to the glass, placing their hands on it, ironically in the same places, while everyone slapped hands over their mouths to cover up their chuckles and giggles of amusement at this.

"Hmm...Something looks different..." The two mumbled, both taking equal steps back and examining the other through the glass, before both shrugged. "Probably nothing." They shrugged, before walking up to the glass again to gain better looks at each other. By now, Rachel, SaSa and Ugxs had made it so the blondes couldn't hear any laughter, since many were laughing by now.

Everyone watched as the two blondes performed the mime reflection act, the hands, clapping, sticking tongues out, jumping, spinning, being about to walk away before quickly looking back, making faces and all. Then, came the keyblades.

"What the-?!" The two cried in shock, Ven from seeing what looked like himself with two keyblades, Roxas, from thinking he was degraded to only one keyblade.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The two cried at the same time, both clenching their fists, before both used their keyblades to smash the glass-and accidentally hitting each other, finally causing everyone to blow their cover by bursting out in laughter.

"Ow...HEY! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!" The two cried out pointing at each other, before both turned to the laughing watchers.

"...You had something to do with this, didn't you SaSa." Roxas said, narrowing his eyes with me.

"What's going on, Aqua, Terra?" Ven asked his best friends curiously.

"Jeeze, you might as well be Saïx." SaSa mumbled at Roxas' expression, before turning to Naminé.

"Could you restore their memories please Namine?" SaSa asked kindly, as Naminé nodded, closing her eyes, as Ven and Roxas' eyes widened, before they turned to each other.

"...Revenge on SaSa?" Roxas asked, already with his keyblades.

"...Revenge on SaSa." Ven nodded, as he summoned his keyblade too, before both chased after a laughing SaSa.

"...Errr...Right... Since my Other is being chased... how about you go, Rachel?" Axsas lightly suggested, trying to take the topic away from SaSa who was currently being chased over a hill by Roxas and Ven.

"Hmm...I'm still thinking... How about we watch the chase?" Rachel suggested, as Axsas nodded.

"Good thing I can summon hover cameras." Axsas nodded, snapping her fingers, making two floating spheres with camera lenses in them appear. "Go film the chase." Axsas turned to them, as the hover cameras nodded and zoomed off. Soon, Axsas activated Ugxs' TV again and it popped up with t he chase.

~The Chase...~  
Sadly, the cameras were soundless, and in black and white, so it looked like an Olden Day cartoon.

It showed a large hill, with SaSa running down the slope, appearing to still be laughing her head off, while a furious Roxas and Ven appeared to be neck and neck behind her. It showed LSS shout something at the two, making Roxas immediately glare at Ven who just grinned and continued chasing SaSa.

Soon, Roxas and Ven were exchanging hits while running, until a dust cloud had formed. Suddenly, SaSa skidded to a halt and stepped to the side, before sticking her foot out and causing someone in the dust cloud to lose their balance, and go tumbling down, dragging the other person along with them. Unfortunately, something SaSa had not expected was for herself to get caught up in the tumble as well, as she was dragged along, a 'OH CRAP' expression on her face. The giant dust cloud went tumbling down the hill, until it finally crash landed in a pit, the dust floating away to reveal three dizzy eyed teens stacked on top of each other.

~Everyone Watching The Chase...~  
Everyone who had seen the chase was laughing their heads off at the outcome, finding it to be somewhat priceless and hilarious, most laughing at SaSa expression when she had realised she was being dragged in as well.

"*laugh* Ok *laugh and slap to stomach* So my Other didn't think straight when she did that!" Axsas was roaring with laughter, as everyone laughed with her, until the three they were laughing at appeared in the room, annoyed and bickering-for the time-that-everyone-had-lost-count-already.

"HEY! IT WAS HIS/HER FAULT!" The three cried, each pointing to one another, before they all sent each other annoyed looks, while everyone else laughed again.

"You're so childish." Aqua laughed, as the three 'hmph-ed'.

"Sora's more childish than us." The three mumbled, before they all walked to chairs and sat down.

"HEY! I AM NOT!" Sora whined pouting, before Kairi giggled and hugged him, making the brunette feel better.

"Oh! I got my ideas now!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling happily, before she read her ideas out loud. "Alright! Aqua, who do you think is cuter? Ven or Terra?" She asked smiling, as Aqua blushed.

"Err...well one time when Ven was on a sugar high... he actually put on a bunny outfit..." Aqua mumbled blushing, as she showed everyone the picture, while Ven 's mouth collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT?! I DON'T REMEMBER THAT!" Ven exclaimed shocked, as most of the girls awed at the adorable picture. Aqua shrugged.

"You had bad memory problems, remember?" Aqua explained, as the photo was handed back to her by a snickering Terra, who was glared at by an embarrassed Ven.

"And as for Terra... on the... 'other' scale... he's good." Aqua stammered, blushing madly, as Terra went through the same reaction as her, while Ven gave them confused looks, not understanding what was going on.

"...Ok..." Rachel laughed a bit, after she had seen 'Bunny Ven', while a few others were still roaring their heads off laughing.

"Next one! Sorry Aqua, you're gonna have to leave the room for this." Rachel explained, as Aqua quickly walked out and in the direction of the kitchen.

"Alright! Ven, Terra! You both have to steal one of Aqua's bras WITHOUT her catching you!" Rachel cheered, as everyone except Ven, Sora and Roxas' jaws dropped in surprise.

"Umm...What's that?" Ven, Sora and Roxas asked innocently, as SaSa started coughing to cover up her hidden laughter, realising the three had no clue what a 'bra' was.

"*laugh* Ok, then since Ven doesn't know... sorry Terra, but you're on your own." Rachel said sympathetically, as Terra seemed to freeze.

"Err... Terra... you gotta go do the dare now..." SaSa explained with a raised eyebrow, as she lightly poked Terra-causing the tall dark brunette to collapse, making everyone's eyes widen.

"...Well then... Since THAT won't be happening for a while... How about you do the next one, Rachel?" SaSa suggested in a somewhat happy voice, as she poked Terra with a spiked x-blade.

"...WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?!" Ven and Vanitas shouted at her, as she shrugged.

"Printed it out on metal." She shrugged calmly, before adding in, "But it doesn't have the real power."

"...Damn." Vanitas grunted, flopping back down on a seat, as Ven sighed in relief.

"Alright then... SaSa, you have to go for one FULL hour without fighting or anything with Roxas. If not, then you have to dye a streak of your hair PINK." Rachel explained calmly, as SaSa shrugged, although shuddering at the mention of 'pink'.

"Sure, but It's normally him who starts it." SaSa said calmly, earning a glare from Roxas.

"AM NOT! YOU START IT!" He angrily yelled, but earned no response from SaSa, making him drop his jaw in shock. "HOLY HEARTLESS! I'VE WON AGAINST SASA! WOOHOO!" He cheered, jumping for joy, as SaSa rolled her eyes.

"You didn't. I'm doing the dare already, remember?" She replied bluntly, before turning away from him, making him send her another glare for putting down his happiness.

Suddenly, there was a huge puff of smoke, a person coming out of it coughing.

"Sorry I'm late!" Cried the figure in a female voice, as she brushed some dust off her clothes, as SaSa went up to her smiling.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd come!" SaSa cheered, fistbumping the hooded figure **(AN: Sorry if you don't like fistbumps! XD)**

"Sorry! Was jotting down some late ideas! So what's happening?" The figure replied, as she lowered her hood to reveal a girl with ebony coloured hair full of blue streaks, her sea green eyes shining in excitement, before turning to everyone else grinning.

"Hey everyone! I'm Marnie Lerman! Otherwise known as **OblivionsOath13**!" She cheered, giving everyone a peace sign (by peace sign, the peace sign with your fingers, not actual solid signs).

"Err... Well, we've had multiple dares-like how Ugxs dared all of us to kiss our enemies...although we all found a loophole..." SaSa started listing off, sending Ugxs a victorious look from the corner of her eye, as he sent a glare back at her. "We had a few truths, I blasted Xaldin into space after hearing one from Ugxs-"

"What?! How did you blast him into space?!" Marnie cried in shock.

"She has a short temper." Xaldin said bluntly, still seated.

"-Err... I made the guys battle EVERY boss from the KH Games, secret or not..." At this, the guys who were forced to do the dare sent furious death glares at SaSa.

"...Ven and Roxas performed the mirror trick... For that, I was chased by Roxas and Ven down a hill, but we all went tumbling down while the others were apparently watching in laughter, thanks to Rachel, we got to see Ven in a bunny suit..." At the mention of 'the bunny suit', Ven blushed madly and hid his face, while the other girls giggled slightly, remembering the picture.

"And right now, thanks to Rachel, I'm supposed to go for a whole hour without fighting or anything with Roxas! And it's already been ten minutes! IT'S A DAMN MIRACLE!" SaSa cheered, as Marnie laughed.

"Well good luck with that! And I heard you have a Nobody!" Marnie Exclaimed in interest, as everyone nodded.

"Yep!" Everyone cheered. "Sadly." Roxas mumbled under his breath, earning a whack on the head from Axsas.

"My Other may not be allowed to do anything, but that doesn't mean I can't!" Axsas threatened, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance, as Roxas sent her an annoyed look.

"Well then! I might as well do my ideas then!" Marnie grinned, before she started reading off ideas from her mind.

"Alright! Sora, how would you feel if three people close to you died?" Marnie asked grinning, as Sora practically froze over, earning a groan and facepalm from Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion and Naminé.  
"Crap. He's going into emo mood." The five groaned, before they dragged away Sora, popped a pair of headphones on his head, and started playing the song 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City. **(AN: I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! TT,TT OR ANY OF THE FELLOW AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES! IT WAS MY IDEA! BUT DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!)**

"...What the heck?" Marnie asked with a raised eyebrow, as Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion and Naminé shrugged.

"It stops him from going emo. Now we have to wait for around four hours." The five coolly replied, before they all returned.

"...Right then...Riku, will you sing?" Marnie asked, as Riku gave her a 'WTF' look.

"No." Riku replied sternly, folding his arms, as SaSa and Roxas smirked.

"Dare him to do it next time." The two whispered to Marnie, as everyone else's jaws dropped.

"HOLY HEARTLESS THEY AGREED ON THE SAME THING! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! RUN LIKE A RARE VENDOR!" everyone cried, falling into a frantic panic, as SaSa and Roxas stood on the sidelines with sweatdrops.

"Is it really THAT hard to believe?" They mumbled to themselves, watching the panic ensue for a while longer, before everyone finally calmed down and realised the two were as far apart from each other as possible without leaving the current area.

"...Alright then... Let's just do the next one..." Ugxs said with a small sweatdrop, dusting any dirt off himself from the panic.

"Err...Right..." Marnie answered, also with a sweatdrop and dusting herself off. "Umm...what was my next one again... Oh yeah! Vanitas! Are you ok with dating Xion?" Marnie asked, as Vanitas smirked and Riku choked on his coke.

"Sure. Any girl suits me." Vanitas smirked, before he was tackled down by a furious Riku and the two began to battle.

"...Ok then... that's everyone for now..."Rachel counted with a small sweatdrop, as everyone except Vanitas, Riku, Roxas and SaSa thought, '_...It's like they switched places with each other! Now those two are fighting and Roxas and SaSa aren't! IT'S A MIRACLE!'_

"Oh! Almost forgot to mention! EVERYONE! TACKLE DOWN AND TIE UP MANSEX! ATTACK!" SaSa barked out, as everyone grinned and happily tackled down the surprised Man- Err... Xemnas, most of them kicking him right between the legs extremely hard.

Once Mansex was beaten and tied up, SaSa grinned, before whispering the plan to Rachel, Ugxs and Marnie, making them grin also.

"Alright everyone! Next chapter is the MANSEX Chapter! Anything comes, anything goes! Anything you want to ask him or have happen to him is all done next chapter!" The four cheered, as everyone around them cheered in eagerness also.

"Until next time, see ya around! Review your ideas or message them to either **Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh**, **BeachChic1313**, **OblivionsOath13** or **LunaSunStar**! AND DON'T FORGET TO TORTURE MANSEX!" Everyone cheered, as the gagged Xemnas desperately struggled and panicked at the news, trying to squirm out of the area, before he was stopped by a smirking Terra. Xemnas glared at the dark brunette who was technically his Other. Suddenly, SaSa summoned her katanas and prepared an aeroga.

"...What the hell are you doing?" Everyone asked, as SaSa shrugged.

"Hey, I'm supposed to not fight or anything with Roxas for an hour, so I'll be in Twilight Town at the Sea Salt Ice Cream eating contest if you need me!" SaSa grinned, before hopping onto the aeroga, allowing it to fling her to Twilight Town before disappearing. Axel, Roxas and Xion stood in shock for a bit.

"SEA SALT ICE CREAM HERE WE COME!" The three cheered, before they all opened a dark corridor and ran into it, the portal closing behind them. Silence blanketed everyone for a few minutes before Marnie finally decided to ask.

"Rachel, you said that Roxas and SaSa aren't supposed to do anything, right?" Marnie asked, her head resting on one hand thoughtfully.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Rachel replied, somewhat confused.

"...Well won't those two be having competition at the contest?" Ugxs butted in, picking up what was going on, as Rachel paused thinking.

"...Well... yeah... But Axsas said that SaSa gets tooth freeze easily..." Rachel thought aloud, as Axsas dropped in on their conversation.  
"Sorry to break it to you guys, but SaSa found a way to beat that problem a LONG time ago." Axsas calmly shrugged, before walking off, leaving the author and two authoresses behind.

"...Oh well. She'll just have to go with a pink streak in her hair next chapter." Rachel shrugged, before walking off to chat with Aqua, Ugxs and Marnie sharing looks before shrugging and also walking off, Ugxs to chat with Gemaxan and Marnie to chat with Sora.


	2. MANSEX'S TORTURE

*~*TRUTHS DARES AND PRANKS*~*

"Mwahaha, hello readers and welcome to Truths Dares and Pranks!" Ugxs grinned, smirking eagerly for the chapter to go on.

"Ok readers! To those of you who read last time, IT'S THE XEMNAS CHAPTER. ANYTHING CAN AND WILL HAPPEN TO XEMNAS!" Rachel cheered, as everyone except the still gagged Xemnas cheered.

"...SaSa, stop growling, a girl isn't supposed to growl. There are many who would be happy to have a pink streak in their hair." Roxas taunted, smirking at SaSa, who only growled louder in response as she was glaring at the pink streak in her hair.  
"Shut the hell up. It's your fault for following me!" She snapped back, trying to yank it out, only to yelp in response and taking her slightly burnt hand back from it.

"No SaSa, you have to keep that on for at least the whole chapter." Rachel sternly said, as SaSa grumbled and folded her arms.

"Anyways readers, I think SaSa said we had another person to join us!" Marnie cheered, managing to draw attention, as SaSa leapt up grinning.

"Right! They should be here right..." SaSa grinned, as she stared at a white and blue watch on her wrist, when a dark portal appeared, the ends of two shining whips flashing out-and striking Xemnas right in the family jewels, causing the villain to groan and fall down. Soon after, the whips were rolled back into the portal, before a teen walked in, the whips coiled around the arms of his purple and black trench coat. "...Now."

"Hey there! Got the message came to join!" The teen grinned, as he adjusted the position of the jewelled whips, slightly revealing the black tuxedo underneath, with his fingerless green gloves.

"AT LAST! ANOTHER BOY INSTEAD OF GIRLS!" Ugxs cheered, as the girls all rolled their eyes at him smiling.

"Yep! I'm Dharak! Aka **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark**! Got your invite, Ugxs, and I simply could NOT resist the urge not to hurt Mansex!" Dharak grinned, his crimson eyes flashing eagerly, as everyone else except Mansex laughed, the poor man still groaning from the whip lash.  
"Who doesn't want to hurt him?!" Everyone except Saïx laughed, as Ugxs and Dharak shook hands.

"Well, since Dharak's new, he should go first!" Marnie grinned, as everyone else nodded, wanting to find out what form of horror Mansex would have to go through.

"Right!" Dharak smirked, his elbow length red and black hair swaying with a small green orb at the end seeming to float at one stage clashing with his pale skin, before he took a piece of paper out of his dark blue denim jeans.

"Ok then... PREPARE TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF FANGIRLS MANSEX!" Dharak chuckled in a somewhat evil tone, as Mansex shuddered, slowly standing up.

"Oh right! ANSEM COME ON OUT!" Dharak called out, before another dark portal appeared, a dark figure flashing out of it and striking the unprepared Mansex in the family jewels, knocking him into the nearby Xigbar and making the two liplock. The figure grunted, before moving over to Dharak.

"Woah! Humanoid Darkrai!" Ugxs cried, looking over the Darkrai, who nodded at him, his Organization coat swaying with his blood red scarf and white hair which covered an eye, leaving a slitted blue eye to stare back. Its caramel brown skin made Riku, Naminé, Xion and Roxas raise eyebrows, an image of Diz immediately popping into the minds of the four.

"This is Ansem The Darkrai!" Dharak cheered, earning raised eyebrows from those around except SaSa. "Pretty cool huh? Anyways, time for... THE WRATH OF THE FANGIRLS MANSEX!" Dharak bellowed, smirking evilly, as Xigbar finally managed to shove his superior off him.

"YOU... must kiss Saïx full on the lips for five whole minutes!" Dharak smirked, as practically everyone else's jaws in the room dropped, before they all burst out laughing, many preparing cameras or phones or whatever could record or take a picture. Mansex and Saïx froze, turning to glance at each other before making a motion to summon their weapons. Dharak's spiked spiny tail swayed impatiently, his white demon wings flapping in eagerness as well.

"NO ATTACKING THE AUTHORS OR AUTHORESSES." SaSa yelled, as she summoned her katanas, as Mansex and Saïx grumbled, making the authors and authoresses stomp their feet. "Time's ticking..."

Xemnas and Saïx both turned to each other and sighed, before both grabbed each other and started kissing, summoning numerous clicks from the watchers, who videoed or snapped pictures. Terra suddenly grinned with an idea and walked over to Luxord, whispering something in his ear, making the blonde smirk and nod, before snapping his fingers.

~4 hours and 59 minutes later...~

"UGH, they've been going on for over four and a half hours!" Roxas groaned, as he snatched Riku's blindfold and tied it over his eyes. "There, much better."  
"OY, THAT'S MINE AND I WAS USING IT." Riku growled, snatching the blindfold back and tying it around his eyes, sighing in relief. Everyone who had Organization cloaks (besides Saïx and Mansex) had snapped the hoods over their faces long long ago. Sora, Kairi and SaSa had already snapped their hoodies over their faces as well, as Roxas sighed and summoned his Organization cloak onto himself, pulling the hood far over his face. Ven, Aqua and Terra had activated their armour and splatted pure black ink over the eye screens, blocking all vision, along with Vanitas. Dharak had a book covering his face, while Rachel had moved to behind a computer to check on some things, Ugxs had decided to chat with Gemaxan to relieve themselves, and Marnie had slipped on glasses that provided no vision. Finally, the two broke apart panting.

"I COUNTED THE TIME! IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES!" The two yelled, as many around them snickered, making the victims narrow their eyes. Terra finally flicked the clock in their direction, the blue elf-like Nobody catching it, before staring at the time and feeling his jaw drop. "LUXORD!"

Xemnas rose an eyebrow before kneeling down to check the time, his jaw also dropping, before he turned and glared at Terra. "This was your idea."  
Terra shrugged. "Hey, payback for possessing me."

Xemnas grumbled before storming away angrily, right as Rachel popped up from behind the computer.

"Here are the ideas guys! First one is from ... Le Anonymous Le." Rachel called out, sweatdropping slightly from the name, before flinging the rolled up paper to Ugxs, who managed to catch it easily, rolling it open and smirking at the contents.

"Alright this is exactly quoted!

_I dare Xemnas to refer to himself as Mansex and speak in third person!_

Wow! This'll be amusing!" Ugxs laughed, after reading out the dare, as all smirking eyes turned to Xemnas, who sighed.

"Mansex will certainly kick all your arses should any more humiliation come for him." He growled, as everyone else chuckled or giggled. Rachel soon flung another rolled up paper to Marnie, who also caught it.

"Thanks! This one is from... StaunixXV!

_Mwahahahahahaha.I have quite a tortur-iss thing to do to Xemnas I dare larxene to stick a lightbulb in his mouth and then shock him till the bulb burns out.( Um...I was also wondering if I could possibly put my OC in this story his name is Staunix he is me if I was a nobody,he has short jet black hair,wears a traditional organisation 13 cloak,is in love with Larxene (I do not have a crush on her unlike him I do not get 1 nervous around my crush and 2 I am not a shock-a-holic.)has two keyblades one named Hell'sShadow that is jet black and wicked looking and Angel of Earth that is pure white and has a holy look to it.{his element is reserection aka life and death} I am not saying you have to use him because you do not have to if you do not want any way awesome story and that you or is it ya'll um...anyway you Know what I mean so,See's ya later Alligator or is it Alligator's abny way bye-bye._

Well sure Staunix can come in! But only for this chapter, since it's basically people who help with the story." Marnie explained, as Staunix appeared in the room, fiddling around from spotting Larxene.

"H-hi e-everyone... H-hi L-L-Larxene..." Staunix stuttered, his short jet black hair bobbing slightly as he bowed to Larxene and everyone, his Organization coat barely moving. Everyone said hi, while Larxene merely nodded and smirked sadistically, summoning a light bulb.

"Oh this is gonna be soooooo good." She grinned wickedly, before she forced the bulb into Mansex's mouth and shocked him good. Surprisingly, she made it extremely painful, yet that the light blub lasted for a full 4 hours. Staunix was watching, staring at Larxene's work in awe.

~Four And A Half Hours Later...~  
"Mansex should not have allowed her to buy diamond and gold lightbulbs." Mansex grumbled, trying and failing to pat his now silver afro down, as everyone else laughed crazily at him.

"Thanks for complimenting the story!" The Authors and Authoresses grinned, holding up peace signs and thumbs ups, before Rachel continued looking for more ideas, soon tossing a rolled up paper to SaSa.

"Right! This was in a PM conversation with **zpup1224**!

_How about making xemnas relivehis final battle with sora and riku for aday straight_

That's the first... now the second...

_I got another idea how about all the keyblade weilders get to use soras final form on xem and he cant fight back_

...Oh this is gonna be epic." SaSa grinned wickedly, as she turned to Ugxs, who nodded and gave a signal to Zexion, making the boy sigh and mutter something from his book, before Mansex soon started having spasms.

"OH IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS! NOT AGAIN!" Mansex cried, suddenly clutching his head and curling up into a ball, as everyone else snapped pictures, hoping the pics would get multiple views on countless places on the web.

"Right then! Let's go!" SaSa cheered, as she took off preparing to go after Mansex, before she was tripped by Roxas. "HEY!"  
"Ah ah ah, keyblade wielders only, REMEMBER?" Roxas smirked, folding his arms, as SaSa got up and summoned her katanas, before adding a golden star with white angel wings to the light katana, and a black star with black demon wings to the dark katana, transforming the two into keyblades, the light katana now a keyblade with a white swirling bar leading to an angel wing that seemed to shine with azure stars forming the teeth, connecting to a gold star hilt with angel wings, while the dark katana was in a same design, only with a black demon wing with crimson stars and a black star hilt with demon wings. Roxas' jaw dropped.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU USE KEYBLADES?!" Roxas yelled in shock, as SaSa grinned.

"Hey, better to learn more than one weapon type." She grinned, in response before walking off. Axsas had performed the exact same action, soon eagerly power walking up to SaSa, while Marnie had two cosplay Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades out, which had been made a lot more powerful. Rachel had also changed her purple crystal sword to a purple, navy blue and silver keyblade with a small Wayfinder in similar colour design dangling as the charm, Xylia and Xander already behind her with their keyblades out. Ugxs had stayed on the side, clearly stating that his book scythe 'WOULD NEVER BE A KEY', although he did watch on in anticipation, a video camera at the ready. Dharak had already transformed his whips into two identical dark keyblades.

Terra, Aqua and Ven were grinning in excitement and already waiting, each with their strongest keyblades already out, Terra with Ends of The Earth, Aqua with Brightcrest and Ven with Lost Memory, Sora had his Kingdom Key out, already knowing it would just change into Oathkeeper and Oblivion, while Riku had Way to Dawn resting on his shoulder and Kairi was clutching Destiny's Embrace tightly. Roxas was clutching his Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades extremely tight, thinking that if Sora went into Final Form, he'd steal the precious keyblades, while Xion had switched her keyblade gears so that she wielded the Two Become One keyblade. Naminé was watching from the side sadly, since she had no keyblade... Until Roxas handed her Oathkeeper, making her squeal in delight and hug the smiling blonde. Axel was also wielding a keyblade, his marks disappeared.

"Hang on. . . Why don't you have your marks anymore, Axel?" Roxas asked, staring at Axel confused, as he shrugged.

"'Cause. . .

_**~~~~~SPOILER FOR KH 3D: DDD~~~~~~~ BEWARE ~~~~~~~~~~**_

". . . Technically I'm my somebody, Lea."

_**~~~~~END OF SPOILER FOR KH 3D: DDD~~~~~~~~~~ SAFE TO READ~~~~~~~~~**_

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Roxas growled, pointing his Oblivion at his friend, still confused, as the red headed pyro shrugged.

"AHHH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS TELLING ME THAT THINGS HAD CHANGED!" Roxas yelled, somewhat pissed off, as the pyro summoned a chakram into his free hand.

"THEN LET'S SEE!" The cry was sent out, before the two 'best friends' battled. Suddenly, when the two had thrown their weapons, Oblivion and the chakram, two blurs appeared, flashing into the thrown weapons, before a Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D appeared in the wall, pinning the chakram and dark keyblade into the wall also. Everyone raised eyebrows and turned to Sora and Mickey, who both shook their heads, Mickey holding up his Star Seeker. The next thing everyone knew, there was a guy with brown hair and eyes in a green t-shirt and black pants, tugging the Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D out of the wall.

"Sorry you two! I was aiming for Xemnas!" The guy smiled, right as a groan was heard from behind. Everyone turned and noticed Oblivion and the chakram rammed into Xemnas' stomach.

"Well you still got him! I knew there was another person that was joining! Welcome Zack!" Ugxs and SaSa grinned, shaking Zack's hands, Ugxs shaking his right hand which had a watch resting on it, while SaSa shook his left hand, the purple skull bracelet dangling.

"Well hey! I'm Zack, also known as **zpup1224**!" Zack grinned, as he held the Kingdom Key in his backwards in his right hand, while wielding the Kingdom Key D forwards in his left hand. "Wasn't gonna miss this!"

"Yeah! I knew that you were still going to come! After those suggestions! Now then, Myst should be here any second..." SaSa grinned, checking her watch, right as three people walked into the room.

"Hey there! When are we gonna start bashing Mansex?" A girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail asked bluntly, with a Cheshire Cat grin, her blue eyes gleaming in mischief, as she rested a hand on the hip of her black sweater and blue knee length jeans. She was rolling on the heels of her black and white sneakers in anticipation.

"Just calm down, Aura. It'll happen soon." A girl with pink hair said calmly, the part of it in a ponytail staying still, while the rest swayed, her blue eyes showing maturity. She was also in an Organization cloak like others, although hers had blue streaks down the side.

"Aura. Raxua. We're here." The thire girl whispered, her long dark brown hair swaying slightly, while her dark brown eyes looked around behind their glasses. Her hands were held together behind her green t-shirt and blue jeans, as her black boots stopped silently behind the other two.

"Hey Myst! Hey Aura! Hey Raxua! You're just in time to bash up Mansex!" SaSa grinned, leading them over.

"Thanks, SaSa. And thanks for inviting me, Ugxs." Myst smiled, as Ugxs nodded in return. "Oh, and I'm Myst as SaSa said, otherwise known as **mystery8icarus**."

"Great! So. . . LET'S BASH UP MANSEX ALREADY! " SaSa cheered, as those who chose to bash up Mansex with keyblades, including Aura and Raxua, were changed into glowing black and white uniforms, before all formed a dust cloud from bashing up Mansex...

~Five hours later...~

"Awww... did it HAVE to end so soon?" Terra groaned, as he stepped back from the wreck once known as, and still called, Mansex, his Final Form outfit starting to fade.

"Sadly, yes. We still need him for more tortures." Marnie explained, as she also stepped back, her Final Form effect fading.

". . . Right, so all those who kicked Mansex right between the legs, put your hand up." Xion said, as everyone who had beaten up Mansex raised their hands.

"...Poor Mansex..." Rachel mumbled, lightly poking the Superior of Nothing with her keyblade, as the man failed to stir. "Err guys... I think he's gonna need Intensive Care...fast..."  
"On it." Saïx sighed, as he dragged the leader to a separate area.

"Yes! A vacation!" Roxas cheered, leaping up in excitement, as SaSa raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you get that when you went over to Zack's story?" She asked.

"Yeah, but then I had to come back for this." He argued back, before the two broke into another argument.

". . . Are they ALWAYS like this?" Zack, Dharak and Myst all questioned, as the two kept on arguing, while everyone else just sighed and nodded.

"...Well then, Mansex SHOULD be healed by now! Let's go check!" Naminé chirped, still clutching the extremely bloody Oathkeeper that Roxas had lent her, before happily walking away, humming. Roxas and SaSa actually took a break to see this and sweatdropped.

"...She never acts like that..." The two mumbled, before they glared at each other. "STOP COPYING WHAT I SAY!"

Everyone groaned and facepalmed.

~Surprisingly, one hour later...~

"Here we are!" Naminé sung, as she walked back into the room, Saïx wheeling in Mansex on his wheelchair. "He had countless amounts of broken bones and he had to have multiple operations!"

"...Hmph. Give him to me and I could do WAYYYYY more damage." Larxene grumbled, pouting, while Staunix nodded in agreement, earning a smirk from the shock-a-holic, summoning a blush from the black head.

"What else are we gonna do to Mansex?" Myst asked, as everyone who had beaten up Xemnas finished up cleaning the once bloodified weapons.

"Hmm... Don't have any more at the moment, so let's do some for the other characters!" SaSa suggested smiling, as all of the KH Cast groaned.

"You just want to torture me again!" Roxas whined, as SaSa glared at him.

"You just had a damn holiday over in Zack's story!" She argued back, as Roxas hmphed.

'IT WAS EITHER THAT OR COME BACK HERE!" He yelled, as SaSa snorted.

"You just couldn't take being outsmarted by a pup." She smirked, as Roxas' jaw dropped, while Axsas and Sora snuck up behind the two, unnoticed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Roxas shouted in shock, as SaSa grinned, folding her arms.

"I went and read the story!" She laughed, as Roxas growled.

"Do you see me reading your stories?" He argued.

"YOU'RE ALREADY IN THEM!" She yelled back, as the comeback war restarted, before Axsas and Sora were already at their counterparts' sides.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" The two yelled, blowing the bickering ones down, as everyone sighed.

"Right. Let's just do the next one on a different character. Zexion, I believe Mansex is STILL supposed to be reliving his final battle with Sora and Riku...?" Ugxs trailed off, as Zexion nodded and snapped his fingers, causing Mansex to close his eyes and writhe in discomfort.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONO!" Xemnas groaned, clutching his head, as nearly everyone else snickered in pleasure at the sight.

"I know! I've been curious about this for my story, so I want Kairi to battle a Dragonite!" Ugxs grinned, as Sora and Ven's jaws dropped. SaSa rose an eyebrow in interest, along with the other authors/esses, while the rest of the KH cast tilted their heads.

"What's wrong with that?" They asked, as Rachel calmly passed them a picture of Dragonite, printed to scale of a drawing of Kairi, weight included. Everyone gazed at the picture for a while before raising eyebrows. "Are you serious, Ugxs?"  
"Yep! Now chop chop!" Ugxs grinned, quickly shoving Kairi into a room with a Dragonite waiting inside, before slamming the door shut, attracting the Dragonite's attention.

"Dragon?" Dragonite tilted its head at Kairi, before it started to pad over, creating little rumbles as it stepped. Kairi gulped slightly, but still smiled at the Dragonite. Sora, who was watching through a one way see through wall, had his eyes covered, as he 'couldn't bear to watch'.

~Five minutes later...~  
The door to the room which was holding Kairi and the Dragonite burst open, a Hyperbeam hitting the poor Roxas who had been placed on Guard Duty. The blonde Nobody was slammed into a wall, being stuck in a giant crater there, as the Dragonite happily flew out, Kairi happily riding atop of it.

"...That was a fail..." Marnie and Myst raised eyebrows with SaSa, seeing Roxas slide down from the crater.

"Ugh...Never...being...a guard...again..." Roxas groaned, as he managed to cast curaga on himself.

"...Now we have a Kairi on the loose with a Dragonite... Let's just do the next one..." Dharak said with a sweatdrop, as Kairi flew out of the area, still atop of Dragonite. "SOMEONE GO GET SORA TO CALM DOWN HIS OFFICIALLY CRAZY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"HEY! KAIRI IS NOT CRAZY! SHE JUST GETS A BIT PANICKED IN CLOSED SPACES!" Sora argued back, as he quickly activated his Glide ability and flew after the red head.

"A bit is an understatement..." Everyone else mumbled with sweatdrops, as they watched the Dragonite continue its rampage.

"Alright... this is gonna take a while... Rachel, how about you just pick a random message from the laptop and we'll do that one. Here, I'll access my Inbox and show you." SaSa mumbled, as she quickly went into her Fanfic account and clicked the Inbox, moving aside so that Rachel could slide into the chair. Rachel stared at the multiple messages, until one in particular caught her eye and she grinned, clicking on it.

"Alright! This is from **Kira Ria 18**!" Rachel grinned, as she prepared to read out the message.

"Hang on...I'm pretty sure there was a message on there... a certain one... crap can't remember. Jammed too much stuff for my tests to remember..."SaSa grumbled, as she too waited for the message, somewhat suspicious.

"_LSS aka SaSa you seem to somehow match/suit Roxas. You two cute when together. _Well then, what's your opinion, SaSa, Roxas?" Rachel asked smiling, as everyone, besides Naminé, started grinning and laughing slightly. SaSa cursed under her breath while Roxas performed the same action.

"Once again. No. ROXAS IS WITH NAMINÉ." SaSa firmly stated, as she folded her arms, choosing to glare her anger out on the defiant hot pink streak in her hair. Naminé had calmed down, hearing what SaSa said.

"AGREED. I'M WITH NAMINÉ. NOBODY ELSE!" Roxas cried out, as he hugged Naminé tightly, making the platinum blonde fully calm down and smile, hugging back. SaSa eyed the two smiling, before grinning.

" Almost forgot! Hey Roxas!" SaSa sung, as she rummaged through her fridge.

"...What." Roxas said, somewhat suspicious, as SaSa took out a large blue box with a bow on top.

"Consider it a late birthday present." SaSa smiled innocently, gently handing the present to him. Roxas rose an eyebrow at her, giving her a 'do-you-really-think-I'm-gonna-fall-for-this?' look, making her roll her eyes. Axsas sighed and facpalmed, already knowing what her Somebody was going to do, while everyone watched on.

"See? It's safe." SaSa proudly said, as she opened the box to reveal a large sea-salt ice-cream cake that said 'Happy B'Day. At least I was nice enough to write that.' On it in white icing. Roxas took the box cautiously, to get a better look at the cake, but when he placed his head in the box, it exploded on him. Everyone else laughed at the misfortune, as SaSa smirked.

"Revenge is oh so sweet." She smirked, as she used her finger to wipe off a bit of the cake and taste it, before walking off.

"How. Dare. You. Waste. Sea. Salt. Ice. Cream." Roxas gritted his teeth, as Dharak walked by and used a stick to scoop up some ice-cream, before continuing to walk past, munching on the treat.

"Oh, consider it a return gift for the exploding sea salt ice cream cake you gave me on my birthday." SaSa smiled, in a fake way, before laughing and running away from the ice cream covered Roxas.

"NAMINÉ! GET THE WATER! NOW!" SaSa yelled, spotting something flying towards them in the distance, as everyone turned to see. Flying back was Dragonite- its eyes trained on the ice cream dummy Roxas. Naminé nodded, still somewhat surprised and grabbed the hose, before turning on the tap.

"Sorry Roxas!" The blonde cried, before she unleashed the hose, accidentally drenching everyone before hitting the ice cream covered blonde, sending him to the ground along with everyone else from the force of the hose.

"Gah!" Roxas cried out in shock, as the ice cold water also struck him, managing to wash off all the ice-cream right as the Dragonite landed, just one meter in front of Roxas.

~Half an Hour Later...~  
"Alright, so now we know that Dragonite really do like sea-salt ice-cream!" Axsas grinned, as everyone else nodded, Roxas still sending glares at SaSa.

"And if Naminé HADN'T grabbed the hose in time?" Roxas growled, a towel wrapped on his head.

"Then we would've had to play tug of war with the Dragonite-you as the rope." Dharak replied, as he finished drying up his hair, chucking the towel onto a pile of other wet towels. He had the stick used from scooping some of the sea salt ice cream off the blonde in between his teeth.

"...So I could've been eaten." Roxas mumbled, stony faced.

"Yep." Everyone else replied casually.

"AND JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A BIT OF CAKE ON YOUR FACE." Roxas yelled, as SaSa glared at him.

"YOU MADE THE WHOLE CAKE EXPLODE IN MY FACE! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT I WASTED SEA SALT ICE CREAM!" SaSa yelled back, as everyone sighed, while the two bickered on and on.

"Dharak, could you get Ansem to put those two to sleep?" Ugxs finally sighed, as the two continued bickering on, while Dharak nodded and whispered something to the Darkrai. The Darkrai nodded, before using Dark Void on the two, enveloping them both in dark orbs, before dissipating and dropping the now unconscious teens on the ground. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Let's just do another one." Marnie sighed, as Rachel nodded and went back to the computer, scouring it for another good idea.

"How about going all out on spells?" Myst suggested, as she held up her spell book, as everyone shared looks.

"Does everyone here know how to do magic?" Aura asked, as everyone nodded, while Staunix created electrifying orbs in his hands.

"Nice one. Gotta learn how to do that to my knives." Larxene smirked, as Staunix blushed, mumbling 'thank you' many times.

"...Meh, SaSa can just see my memories of what happened." Axsas shrugged, after staring at the still unconscious girl.

"...I'm sure that Roxas can do the same thing." Sora nodded, after he lightly poked the blonde Nobody, before everyone started stalking their way towards the still writhing Mansex.

"Ready...Set... FIRAGA!" Rachel and Myst cried out, as everyone locked on and fired humongous Firagas out at the silver headed Nobody.

~After at least 1111111111111 spell attacks later...~  
"Ahhh, that was good practise." Myst sighed, as she stretched her arms a bit, while everyone else did the same. As they all parted, they revealed an ashen/shocked black Mansex. Parts of his hair was still frizzing from melted Blizzagas and mighty Thundagas, while his face was stuck in an expression of pain sue to a Stop effect. There was even one strand of his hair stuck on end, with a stubborn Firaga glowing at the very end. His shoes had disappeared to only god knows where, by extremely powerful Aerogas (aka ones with boosted power from Ven).

"...Mansex...Shall...Get his...revenge..." The pained superior muttered, stuck on his back-since it had been heat wielded to the ground.

"...Alright, so who says it's safe to wake up those two now?" Raxua asked, as she jabbed a thumb in the direction of the two still unconscious teens. Everyone sighed, before they plopped on ear muffs and raised their hands. Raxua nodded, before tapping Ven and Aqua and pointing to Roxas and SaSa, making swirling motions with her hands. Ven and Aqua nodded, before they walked over to the two, and used Aeroga on them, sending them flying into a nearby pool.

"AH! IT WASN'T ME!" The two cried, as they surfaced out of the pool, as everyone rose eyebrows from what they said. The two then gave everyone 'what's going on?' looks, before everyone shrugged and plucked off their earmuffs.

"There's been quite a bit going on, so we thought we'd have you two awake for the end." Everyone said as an excuse, while the two rose suspicious eyebrows. SaSa quickly leapt out of the pool and hopped on one leg to a tally.

"Stupid pins and needles..." She mumbled, before leaping up and plucking the tally off the wall. She glanced at it, before her jaw dropped.

"HOLY FLAMING HEARTLESS IT'S ALREADY ON 4,965 WORDS!" She cried out, as everyone except the authors and authoresses gave her 'WTF' looks.

"There was a word tally this whole time?" The authors and authoresses asked, as SaSa nodded.

"Yep. I think it's time to pack up for today. It's also been..." SaSa said, as she flipped the tally over. "...11 pages. Definitely time to pack up."

"Oh well. See you around readers! Next chapter MIGHT be the Xigbar chapter is Ugxs allows it!" All the authors and authoresses, except Ugxs, cheered.

"HEY! I like Zex, Lex and Marly, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LIKE EVERY ORG MEMBER!" Ugxs yelled, as a majority of the Organization sent him angry looks. Ugxs chuckled nervously, mumbling 'Nevermind' before everyone continued.

"HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!" Everyone cheered, waving or giving peace signs, as Mansex managed to stumble up and glare at everyone.

"HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S SNACKS!" Sora called out from a long table covered with dishes of food and snacks, as everyone else cheered and ran over to the table, stampeding down the surprised Mansex.

"...Never...doing this...again..." Mansex groaned, in his pancake form from being squashed down, multiple sets of shoeprints visible on him.

"Oh! One last thing, readers!" SaSa started, as she gently put down her plate holding sea salt ice creams.

"DUE to some little 'problems'..." Rachel started, as SaSa glared at one certain review on the story.

"We can only accept requests through PM's." Ugxs sighed, as the KH Cast let out silent sighs of relief.

"Well then, later readers!" The authors and authoresses smiled, before they continued on to their snacks.

"Ah! FINALLY! I CAN GET RID OF THIS ANNOYING PINK THING THAT HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY VISION!" SaSa cheered, as she immediately tapped the pink streak, turning it back to its natural once black now dark brown colour, before sitting down again. Then, she frowned. "Alright, who took all my ice-cream?"

Roxas, Axel, Xion and Dharak whistled innocently, as they edged away from SaSa, who sighed and grabbed more ice-creams.

"...At least she's getting better at controlling her temper..." Everyone else mumbled, still somewhat surprised SaSa hadn't attacked, before they continued to eat their foods.


	3. PRANKWAR PT1

~*~TRUTHS DARES AND PRANKS~*~

As the sun slowly rose, five figures slowly stuck across a house to a surprisingly large room.

"Are you sure about this, SaSa?" whispered one figure, who held up two megaphones in his hands, while the four fellow figures around him held cymbals, drums, megaphones and those cans that you press to create a really loud honking sound. The girl beside him grinned.

"Yeah! No worries!" She grinned, before silently opening the door and looking inside. Inside, all of the KH cast were fast asleep in bunk beds or single beds.

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE!" Another girl cheered, before the five figures started making the world's largest racquet. It actually echoed around the world. All of the KH characters yelped as they either collided with the bunk bed above them or fell off the actual bed. They all groaned, holding hands over their ears, before sending annoyed tired glares in the direction of the five.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! IT'S ONLY DAWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Everyone yelled at the five, as they merely pointed back at another girl.

"SaSa's idea." They all replied bluntly, before high tailing it out of there, while everyone else set their glares on SaSa, who only smirked in reply.

"Check your reflection." She smirked in reply, taking their moment of hesitation to also high tail it out of there. The KH characters gave each other 'What-the-heck?' looks, before all rushed to mirrors in a joint room, a moment passing before strings of curses were heard all throughout the house.

~In the eating room...~

"You are definitely dead now, SaSa." Myst stated bluntly, as she merely leaned back in her chair, the yells of curses still echoing around the house. "If not by everyone, then by Roxas from the other ToD."

"Hey, he deserved being chased around by Vanitas in your story. He exploded a whole sea salt ice cream cake in my face." SaSa argued back, folding her arms. "Oh, and nice outfit, Rachel."  
"Thanks!" Rachel smiled, looking down at her purple and black star patterned V-neck t-shirt, denim jacket, dark denim skinny jeans and black knee high boots, while twirling an oval silver locket, holding a garnet gemstone.

"Don't try changing the subject, SaSa. We aren't gonna be around to save your butt all the time." Marnie scolded, as SaSa sighed.

"I know. I know. I can save my own butt." She grumbled back, as she leaned against the wall, when the door slammed opened, a storm known as the KH Cast marching through.

"WHAT'S WITH THE BUNNY EARS?!" They all yelled, as they all pointed at bunny ears on their heads, each set a shade lighter than their hair shade. Of course, with the exception of Xehanort. He just had pink bunny ears.

"You forgot the tails." All the authors and authoresses replied, making everyone swivel around, only to stare in shock at little balls of fluff known as their bunny tails.

"Happy Easter!" The authors, authoresses and OC's (who had just walked out of the kitchen) cheered, throwing paper confetti.

"Oh you are definitely gonna get it, SaSa. ESPECIALLY after what you made happen to me in Myst's ToD story. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET HUNTED DOWN BY VANITAS." Roxas roared, his teeth becoming razor sharp, while his ears bounced around.

"Wait, that was Roxas?" Vanitas frowned, before shrugging. "Meh, they look the same. Good enough for me."

"Hey, I'm pissed off as well, but do you see me roaring around at..." SaSa checked a star decorated clock on the wall. "...Seven in the morning? I had no idea the story was programmed to create these bunny ears on us, not until this morning anyways." She growled in response, yanking at her light brown bunny ears as emphasis. Ugxs also nodded his head, his pale black bunny ears swaying, along with Myst whose normal brown ears followed the same action. Rachel and Marnie had shrugged, their pale brown and light ebony ears swaying. As the KH cast glanced around, they also noticed the OC's with bunny ears and tails. Suddenly, Roxas turned back to SaSa, stared at the ears and tail again, before he started laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU. WEARING BUNNY EARS EQUALS PRICELESS!" Roxas laughed, as everyone around him sweatdropped, while SaSa calmly walked over to a basket of Easter Eggs, picked up a Cadbury one, and threw it as hard as possible at Roxas, hitting him in the stomach.

"Well let's explain the plan for today!" SaSa chirped, completely ignoring Roxas, who merely glared at her, while everyone else around them sweatdropped.

"Right! Today is the PRANK WAR CHAPTER! Since Ugxs refused to have an all out Xigbar chapter-" Rachel started, as Xigbar cheered, while Terra grumbled something under his breath, "-And guess what! Girls, forget any plans you shared with the boys, BECAUSE IT'S GIRLS VS BOYS!" Rachel cheered, as the KH Cast shared looks, before the girls darted over to Rachel, Marnie, Myst and SaSa and the boys rushed over to Ugxs.

"This prank war will go on 'til sunset. Until then..." Ugxs started off.

"LET THE PRANK WAR BEGIN!" The authors and authoresses cheered, before everyone else also cheered and darted off in opposite directions.

~With the girls...~

"Alright, so we need to think of a way to prank the boys. Any options?" SaSa asked, a pencil held in one bunny ear, a notepad in her left hand and a pen in her right hand.

"Since it was supposed to be the Xigbar chapter... Get Xigbar to eat 222 spinach leaves!" Aura grinned, as SaSa nodded eagerly and jotted it down.

"Exactly HOW are we gonna get him to eat them?" Raxua questioned with a raised eyebrow, while SaSa, Myst, Rachel and Marnie shared grins.  
"... EXPLODING EASTER EGG TIME!" The four cheered, as they quickly darted out of the room, before dashing back in a few seconds later.

"I got the C4!" SaSa cheered, carrying a few bags of the scientific element. **(AN: In case you can't tell- SaSa sucks at Science.) **

"I got the eggs!" Rachel chirped, holding up multiple bags of empty easter eggs.

"I got the rainbow powder!" Marnie smiled, dangling several bags of different coloured powders.

"AND I GOT THE SIDE EFFECTS!" Myst cheered, dangling odd bags with strange boxes inside.

"Wait, what are the side effects?" Aqua asked curiously, as the four authoresses shared looks.

"Errrr..." They started off.

" Sleeping, weird marks, daze like trance, temporary blindness..." Axsas started listing off.

"Amnesia. Weird hair." Aura continued, as Marnie frowned.

"But aren't their hair styles already weird?" She asked, as Aura shrugged.

"Maybe a rainbow polka dot afro." Aura shrugged.

~With the Boys...~  
"ACHOO!" All of the KH boys sneezed, as Ugxs rose an eyebrow at them.

"Are you all ok?" He questioned, glancing at them cautiously, while the KH Boys shrugged.

"Meh, probably nothing." They replied, before the boys continued plotting.

~Back to the Girls...~

"NO AXSAS. NO AFRO POLKA DOT CIRCUS." SaSa firmly stated, as Axsas pouted.

"You're no fun." She grumbled, before sitting down.

"The same goes for you, Aura." Raxua firmly stated, as Aura grumbled pouting, also sitting down with her arms folded.

"Fun killer." She mumbled.

"How about... switching the apple juice with apple cider and apple vinegar wine?" Rachel suggested, as everyone else murmured in agreement as SaSa scribbled down the idea.

"...But what happens if Xigbar and Luxord can taste the difference or if Zexion and Saïx can sniff it out?" Marnie questioned, as everyone shared looks.

"Then we'll have to make sure they get it last." Everyone else nodded in reply, before the girls went back to brainstorming.

~With The Boys...~  
"Achoo!" Luxord, Saïx, Xigbar and Zexion sneezed, as Ugxs frowned, looking up.  
"Alright. Something's definitely going on. Zexion, you NEVER sneeze." Ugxs firmly stated, folding his arms, as Ven grinned.

"Maybe it's that old superstition!" Ven grinned, as everyone gave him looks.  
"What superstition?" Everyone except Saïx and Zexion asked.

"The one where if someone is talking about you, then you'll sneeze!" Ven chirped, as all the guys shared looks before shrugging, deciding to ignore the matter for now.

"Alright. What are the ideas?" Ugxs asked, a pencil in one hand and a notepad on the table. Roxas was in deep thought before smirking.

"Shatter SaSa's katanas." Roxas smirked, as the room was left in silence for a few seconds before a majority of everyone burst out in curses and yells of 'ARE YOU GODDAMN CRAZY?!'.

"I mean PRETEND to. We don't want any dead people-or Nobodies." Roxas grunted, folding his arms, as all of the guys shared looks.

"But what's the one place she won't look?" They all asked, as Roxas smirked again.

"I'm gonna hide them in my pants." Roxas smirked, as everyone else's jaws dropped.

"THAT IS JUST WRONG!" They all yelled at him, as Roxas shrugged. **(AN: THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA AT ALL. UGXS WAS IN CHARGE OF IDEAS FOR THE BOYS. I WAS WORKING WITH RACHEL, MYST AND MARNIE. SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF BEING A PERV OR ANYTHING GODDAMNIT! IF YOU HAVE READ THE STORY, THEN YOU READERS WILL UNDERSTAND HOW BAD A RIVALRY I HAVE WITH ROXAS.)**

"Hey, it's BOUND to work." Roxas smirked, as everyone else shrugged.

"It's your funeral." They all replied, before returning to prankstorming.

~Back To The Girls...~

"ACHOO!" SaSa sneezed, as everyone turned to her.

"Something wrong?" Axsas asked, as SaSa shook her head.

"Nah, all good. Let's continue." SaSa grinned.

"Alright, we got egg bombs with side effects. What else?" Rachel questioned, as SaSa stayed still for a moment in thought.  
"Well... last week in science, there was a boy in my class who created a coke and mentos canon and a vinegar and bi-carb soda canon. Unfortunately, the soda canon failed and sort of exploded over him. Does that give any inspiration?" SaSa suggested,

"DRESS BOMBS!" Marnie and Myst cheered, as SaSa perked up grinning.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." SaSa smirked, as she plotted on what dresses would end up on who. In the end, this was the plot for what colour dresses each boy would wear.

Vanitas-Pink. SaSa explained that after watching a video on YouTube where she saw Vanitas dancing to Po Pi Po with a pink background AND smiling normally, she couldn't help but resist this. She ignored the warnings of everyone about how Vanitas would most likely go and murder her for this.

Xehanort & Xemnas-Fluro Neon colours. Everyone was laughing their heads off, picturing Xehanort in a dress like this.

Axel- Red and orange. Marnie explained this would go on Axel due to his hair.

Sora-Gold. Marnie again suggested this because, well, Sora was practically the main character and so. Also because no one wanted to keep hearing Kairi's list on why Sora should wear the regal colour gold.

Roxas-Black, White and Silver. Suggested by Marnie and SaSa, however a few people noticed SaSa snickering as she jotted a little something extra.

Riku-Most likely option, rainbow. Randomly suggested because apparently there had already been a comic posted somewhere on YouTube of Riku in a pink dress.

Ven-Green, blue and Gold. Suggested by Marnie and Axsas to match with Ven's armour and Wayfinder.

Terra-...Brown, black and orange. Chosen to match Terra's earth theme, Wayfinder and dark element, although some protests came from Aqua.

Eraqus-? ? ?. Still in progress.

"Alright, so we have dress bombs as well. What else?" Axsas asked, as she glanced up from SaSa's list.

"Hmmmm... Magic spells making their hair actually flat?" Marnie suggested, as Myst smiled.

"Great! Do that on them while they're in the dresses and they're BOUND to look like girls!" Myst added in, as everyone laughed at the thought.

"Hmmmm... Boys don't like the colour pink, right?" SaSa asked, turning to Aqua, Kairi and Xion, who all shook their heads in response.

"Ven always tried to run when I mentioned something to do with pink. Terra would just try and sneak out." Aqua calmly stated, holding her hands up in a shrug.

"Same with Sora and Riku." Kairi added, shaking her head at the memories.

"Axel and Roxas just laughed, earning them Firagas, Blizzagas, Aerogas or Thundagas." Xion said, giggling slightly at the past thoughts of wind thrown Roxas and Axel.

"Good, pink water bombs filled with all things pink!" Myst cheered, while SaSa jotted it down.

~With The Boys...~

All the boys twitched at the same time.

"Hey, am I the only one who feels like something bad is gonna happen?" Ugxs asked, as he scratched his head slightly, while all the boys merely nodded in reply.

"...The girls are plotting." Ugxe grumbled, as he continued plotting the ideas.

~The Girls...~

"Alright! We've basically got the bombs down! But how are we gonna hit them?" Myst asked, as everyone stayed deep in thought. Suddenly, Axsas snapped her fingers with an idea, turning to Xion.

"Xion, you can still make yourself look like others, for example Sora, Ven and so on, right?" Axsas asked.

"Yeah...but why do you ask?" Xion nodded slowly, somewhat confused, while Axsas grinned.

"Could you make yourself look like one of the boys and then throw the bombs at them from a distance?" Axsas asked, as everyone perked up to listen. Xion smiled.

"Sure!" Xion chirped, as everyone grinned.

"Well, we should have other look a likes so that they won't all team up on Xion." SaSa explained, as everyone shared looks.

"I can dress up as Vanitas." Axsas suggested, as she tapped her hair, turning it into the same shade as Vanitas'. "Give me a suit, a few kilograms of hair gel and some yellow contacts and I'll be all set."

"I'll dress up as Ven." Rachel added in.

"Alright, then I'll be Sora." Myst said.

"That makes me Riku, I guess." Aqua sighed, since she was the closest in height to Riku. Terra and Lexeaus could not be imitated, due to height issues.

"...I'll be... Zexion." Xion suggested, as she grabbed a wig.

"...I can make myself look like Demyx then." Larxene growled, clearly not liking the idea of dressing up as the melodious nocturne, yet amused at the idea of getting him hurt.

"...I guess if I get a boosted pair of boots and some effects, then I can be Axel." Kairi sighed, looking at her hair for a bit.

"Ummm... I can be... Luxord?" Naminé quietly suggested as everyone shook their heads.

"No, you're gonna be helping with the amnesia effects." Everyone else chorused in reply, as Naminé sighed and nodded.

"Right, so we dress up and throw the items at the boys. That's about it. Anything else?" Rachel asked, as she also looked down at the plan SaSa had written, while everyone stayed silent.

"THEN LET'S GET READY!" Rachel cheered, as all the girls also cheered, dashing around the area to get ready.

~The Boys...~  
" Alright so first we make SaSa think her weapon has been shattered, only it has been hidden. Then we replace the weapon with balloons. Marly is gonna trap Marnie in a cage. We do the whoopee cushion trick on Gem. We tell Myst's gang that there's a present for them in this big box." At this, Ugxs pointed to a giant box with the word 'SPECIAL' painted on it. "Lex will trick Axsas into thinking that SaSa and Roxa are fighting again in a certain room, and when she walks into the room, she gets soaked. We're gonna hide Naminé's sketchbook in Vexen's pants." At this, Roxas choked on some of the water he was drinking. "Tell Xion she has a mission in Hollow Bastion and then get Merlin to trap her there. We're gonna hide all of Larxene's clothes except her undergarments." This earned a wolf call from Marluxia. "And then, we're gonna make Selphie think Tidus and Wakka are dead. Any questions?" Ugxs asked, as he looked up from his list, as Roxas immediately shot up a hand. Ugxs nodded at the blonde.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING NAMINÉ'S BOOK IN VEXEN'S PANTS?! YOU'D HAVE TO ACTUALLY GET IT FROM HER FIRST, AND THEN, ONLY KINGDOM HEARTS KNOWS WHAT THE HELL WILL HAPPEN!" Roxas roared in fury, as Ugxs thought for a moment.

"...Zexion, can you make an illusion of Naminé's book and make her have that while we take her real one?" Ugxs asked, as Zexion sighed and nodded, while Ugxs turned back to Roxas. "Fine, we won't hide Naminé's weapon in Vexen's pants, but we're still taking it. Any other questions?" This time, Axel raised a hand, making Ugxs sigh.

"Yes Axel? What is it?" "There aren't any missions at all though... so that one with Xion is somewhat of a dud." Axel said, as Ugxs groaned. "FINE. We'll tell her she has to go on an errand. Any OTHER questions?" Ugxs asked, only to be met by silence. "Good. NOW LET'S GO!" Ugxs called out, the boys cheering in response, before they shot off to certain areas.

It was only 10am, but a prank war was going to go down very very soon.

**(AN: NONE OF THOSE PRANKS ABOUT THE ITEMS BEING HIDDEN IN THOSE CERTAIN PLACES WERE BY ME. THEY WERE ALL BY UGXS. OH, AND NONE OF US OWNS KINGDOM HEARTS.)**


	4. PRANKWAR PT2

~*~TRUTHS DARES AND PRANKS~*~

~At The Top Of A Hill Near The TD&P House...~

"Alright! So we're all ready?" Rachel asked, as she adjusted her Ven outfit, while everyone had nodded. Rachel glanced around carefully. Xion had done an extremely good job at looking like Zexion, perhaps Vexen had stolen some of Zexion's illusion powers and infused them in Xion? Rachel then turned to Larxene and sweatdropped, watching the sadistic Nobody angrily yank at the mullet wig attached to her head. Rachel then turned to Myst and SaSa, both of them wearing mischievous smirks, although SaSa looked somewhat distanced, but thanks to some special abilities (and a LOT of spell work from Aqua) they had managed to make themselves look like Sora and Roxas respectively, although SaSa had apparently stolen one of Roxas' actual Organization cloaks, claiming that the boys would probably be sneaking around in dark clothing anyway for their pranks. Rachel looked to her side to glance at Axsas, who had been scaring the crap out of almost everyone, since she had managed to reassemble Vanitas' dark aura AND his smirk. Of course, everyone had managed to convince her to wear the helmet, although everyone had seen Axsas teleport away one second and return the next with the helmet, not believing her when she said Vanitas had many spares.

"How else does he get his helmet to fix up so quickly when he fights with Ven?" Axsas had reasoned.

Rachel sighed again, glancing over at Kairi, who was busy pouting while poking at the fake tattoos she had had to put on as Axel. Even her hair was spiked up and as long as she stayed in shadows, she could still look like Axel, especially with the eye contacts. Rachel turned to Aura and Raxua, who had been chosen to guard Naminé, both with their weapons out and ready. Rachel then glanced over at Aqua, who didn't seem to mind that her hair had been dyed platinum for the prank. Although, Aqua was also wearing a cloak that SaSa had apparently snatched away for her, along with Marnie as well, who had dressed up as Xigbar, grinning as she held onto the pair of arrowguns. Wait, weren't those Xigbar's?

"...Marnie, are those Xigbar's real arrowguns?" Rachel asked, as she pointed at the two guns that Marnie was holding, while Marnie and SaSa shared looks, before shrugging casually.

"Hey, when I went to his closet, there were at least 22 pairs of those guns in there, all locked and loaded." SaSa smiled innocently, before she frowned for a second. "Hang on, I'll be right back." SaSa quickly teleported away.

Rachel sighed, before looking over everyone again. They had made sure that Naminé would not be spotted, and everyone had patched in extra art supplies and paper for her to draw on. Naminé had already started on the drawings.

"Alright, is everyone locked and loaded?" Rachel asked as everyone nodded, pulling their bombs out of seemingly nowhere. Those who had long cloaks had hidden the bombs in the sleeves and underneath the cloak, although Marnie had loaded a few into Xigbar's guns as well. Rachel had managed to shrink some and make as supposed piercings, handing them to each girl, although SaSa had instantly declined, instead hiding it in the mess of spikes she had used for Roxas' wig. Rachel had also hidden some in the decorative armour on her shoulder, and made one look like Ven's silver emblem. Xion had even hidden some in the book she would be carrying around, to imitate Zexion. Of course, Naminé had helped make Larxene's kunai look like bubbles if they were to be thrown, to help with the Demyx disguise, while Larxene had attached some bombs to the kunai. Finally everyone started sorting themselves into groups, when a furious SaSa stormed back to everyone, although she was dragging a sack along behind her. Everyone rose eyebrows and wondered what had happened.

"What's up, SaSa?" Axsas asked, glancing in her Other's direction, while SaSa growled in response.

"When I went to my room to check up on my katanas, they were gone, then later down the hall, I FOUND THEM IN SHARDS. All that was left was a bunch of balloons!" SaSa snarled, as she held up a bunch of balloons in one hand and a pile of shards in the other. "The boys had something to do with this. I just know it."

"Hmmm... well, it's probably just a prank. And at worst, we can just share katanas. Now what's in the sack?" Axsas said, as she pointed at the sack, before frowning. "And where'd your costume go?!"

"Oh, I dumped my costume just before I went to my room, since I had a feeling I would be watched, and it's just in that bush." SaSa replied, as she pointed to a cloak, wig and small eye contacts container in the bush behind all the girls, as she rummaged through the bag."Ah! Here they are!"

SaSa then tossed multiple compact toy guns to everyone, all of which resembled small cannons.

"What are these for?" Everyone asked, turning back to SaSa, who had slipped two guns into the sleeves and two more underneath the cloak.

"I made some adjustments to some toy guns I borrowed from my cousins and friends. Don't worry, I will return them later. Now, we can load the bombs into the cannons and fire them with more accuracy and power. And I've got another kind of bomb. Marnie and I discussed it a while ago." SaSa grinned, as she loaded a different looking egg into one cannon, before aiming it at a boulder. "STAND BACK EVERYONE! THIS IS THE BEGINNING SHOT!" SaSa cheered, before she fired the bomb into the front door of the house, creating a huge burst of sound and lots of smoke to appear. Once all the smoke had cleared, a gold bow was clear on the door. SaSa grinned and tossed more bow bombs to everyone.

"Let the Prank War begin." SaSa smirked, before everyone nodded and split up into groups in different directions.

~The Boys...~  
"EH?! What was that?!" Ugxs cried, as he rushed out of the Boys' base area towards the front door, every other boy following behind them. They had just felt a tremor rock the entire house, before they skidded to a halt at the front door. There on the door was a giant gold bow, along with Zack and Dharak standing.

"FINALLY. We were waiting for you guys!" Zack smirked, as he folded his arms, while Dharak nodded leaning against the wall.

"...Why is there a giant bow on the door?" Ugxs questioned calmly, as he rose his index finger to point at the bow, while Dharak rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you would be able to tell. It's the signal of the Prank War. And guess who fired it." Dharak stated bluntly, as Ugxs narrowed his eyes.

"The girls." Ugxs hissed, as he glared at the bow, before turning to everyone. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Ugxs called out, as all the boys cheered, before each split up to do their part. However, Roxas was still watching something on his camera, snickering.

"Oh this is definitely blackmail." He snickered, pausing the video on SaSa's reaction to finding the shattered katanas, while he gently patted the katanas underneath his cloak. Good thing Merlin had disabled their summoning feature for now. Roxas smirked again at the thought, before he strolled off to perform his revenge on SaSa.

'_This is for getting me chased around by Vanitas!' _Roxas thought, as he summoned a dark corridor and walked through to its chosen location.

~Group One-Kairi, Marnie & Larxene~

"Do we have them in sight?" Larxene asked, as she sat up in the tree branches hidden from sight, a pair of binoculars in her hands, while she spotted Lexeaus, Zexion and Vexen stalking around. Marnie and Kairi nodded back in response, before all checked their outfits once more. Marnie double checked to make sure the black, purple and electric blue cannons were hidden under the cloak, before she stepped out of hiding. The sound of rustling bushes attracted the three boys' attention, as they all summoned their weapons holding them offensively at her, before they sighed in relief.

"Xigbar. What are you three doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the east side of the building. Why are you on the west side?" Vexen scoffed, somewhat annoyed.

"Well everyone gets confused now and then, professor. Can't blame us for not staying up all night in weird labs." Marnie casually replied back, pulling off the Xigbar accent. However, Zexion was still glancing at her somewhat suspicious, while Marnie rested the arrowguns on her hips, imitating a similar stance to Xigbar's.

"Fine. Zexion, you lead Number II to the east side. Lexeaus and I shall look after it from here." Vexen sighed, waving his hand at the younger Nobody, who only nodded in response and beckoned for her to follow, while Marnie just smirked in response and walked after.

"Now!" Larxene hissed from her place in the bushes, as she and Kairi jolted out of them and fire three bombs each at Lexeaus and Vexen who had their backs turned. However, before the older Nobodies could react, the bombs had already hit them, leaving them surrounded by smoke, while Larxene and Kairi retreated back into the bushes for safety.

Once the smoke had cleared up, it left a peculiar sight. Vexen was now in a green dress with pink ink splattered all over his face, yet he was walking around in a daze, while Lexeaus had been left with a somewhat frightening form of make up on his face, unconscious and with a red bow on his head. Larxene and Kairi smirked.

"Perfect. Vexen, what are Ugxs' plans to use against the girls?" Larxene ordered, glad that Kairi had chosen the trance bomb to fire.

"...hide...trap...cage...cushion...gift...water... sketch...task...clothes...dead..." Is all Vexen got out, before he too collapsed, making Kairi and Larxene sigh groan in disappointment.

"Well, we may as well do our own special additions to them before we leave." Larxene smirked, as Kairi grinned in response, before the two took out all sorts of forms of makeup.

~With Zexion...~  
"Xigbar, you should have done better." Zexion tutted, walking straight ahead, as Marnie secretly smirked, before silently pulling up an arrow gun.

"Oh I have." She smirked, before she fired three shots into Zexion's bag, leaving him in a cloud of smoke, while she darted away, knowing the sound of the shots would attract someone.

Right after Marnie had reached it outside, Ugxs had skidded around the corner, spotting a shock to him on the ground. Zexion was now decorated with a rainbow Mohawk on his head, along with a white bow on every spike and was looking around curiously.

"ZEXION?!" Ugxs called out, darting up to the Nobody, who only tiled his head in Ugxs' direction.

"...Is that my name?" Zexion asked in response, as Ugxs groaned, while taking a walkie talkie out. **(AN: So I don't know the real name of those things. Sue me.)**

"LEXEAUS! VEXEN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU LET ZEXION LEAVE HIMSELF?!" Ugxs roared into the device, as Zexion watched on in curiousity. However, Ugxs was only met with light snores coming in reply, making him groan.

"Great, just great." Ugxs grumbled, as he hefted up Zexion and dragged him along to check up on the older Nobodies.

~Back in the bushes...~  
Larxene and Kairi had smirked at their work, although they frowned slightly when they heard Ugxs' voice coming from them, despite the fact the author was nowhere in sight.

"It looks like they're communicating with walkie talkies." Kairi noted, spotting a dark object lying in Lexeaus' hand, as Larxene nodded in response.

"Well, now we have a faint idea on their pranks... although the force made Vexen too weak to state them fully." Larxene added on, right as Marnie landed soundlessly on the ground next to them.

"Got Zexion. He should be with Ugxs in three...two...one...now." Marnie calmly stated, as Ugxs rushed over to the fallen Nobodies, dragging along another Nobody with a rainbow Mohawk, as all three girls fell to the ground in silent laughter.

"You-you gave him-a rainbow Mohawk?!" Larxene managed to laugh out, glad that they were extremely far away from Ugxs, as Marnie nodded in response during her laughter.

"I just picked random ones!" Marnie laughed back, before they heard another few shots. The three girls frowned and peeked out of the bushes to see a dark figure dart around the corner-and Ugxs in a rainbow dress, make up also on his face while he was snarling. The three girls all frowned and turned to each other.  
"Who was that?" Kairi asked, as Marnie stayed deep in thought, before realising something.

"Wait... SaSa dressed up as Roxas, right?" Marnie asked slowly, while Kairi and Larxene nodded in response.

"...And don't SaSa and Roxas have a really strong hatred or rivalry with each other?" Marnie asked, as Kairi and Larxene started to put the pieces together as well.

"She must be trying to trick the guys into thinking that Roxas is backstabbing them!" Marnie exclaimed, before the three darted away to let everyone else know, although Ugxs had looked up and spotted their flashes of black and white, red and dirty blonde hair.

~Group Two-Rachel, Axsas and Myst~

"Alright, are they in sight?" Rachel asked, loading the weapons, while Axsas and Myst nodded, their binoculars set on Terra, Riku and Axel.

"Great. Throw the pink bombs first. Then we'll throw the other bombs after them. Lock and load." Rachel leapt down from the tree onto the dirt, the cannons in shades of blue and purple. Myst nodded and loaded her green and blue cannons, while Axsas grinned, happily loading her navy blue and black cannons.

"Great, so I'll take Riku, Rachel will take Terra and Axsas will take Axel?" Myst asked, as she locked her cannons on her chosen target, while the other girls performed the same action.  
"Well then. Let's get started. I'll move first." Axsas replied, already imitating Vanitas' voice, before she leapt onto the roof of the TD&P house, and dropping the hot pink bombs onto all three boys, who only realised what had happened when they felt something hit their heads and splash down their backs.

"Argh!" The boys yelped, as they spun around to try and figure out who did that, while Rachel, Myst and Axsas took this as their chance to fire the dress and bow bombs at the boys, as Rachel and Myst joined Axsas who had now rested on a balcony, while they glanced down to see their handy work. Axel was now in a red and yellow dress, snarling as he tried to yank the yellow bows out of his hair, while Riku was trying to figure out why he was wearing a rainbow dress and had his hair puffed up in an afro circus style. Terra already had his eyes narrowed at Axsas, but was surprised to see Myst and Rachel as well. He appeared to be ignoring the brown black and orange dress he was wearing and the pink ink splattered all over his hair.

"Sora?! Ven?! Why are you helping Vanitas?! You're all going against our team!" Terra called out, attracting Riku and Axel's attention, as they too looked up.

"Pfft. None of your business." Axsas bluntly replied, before she threw down an actual water bomb, pushing Terra's hair down flat, while Myst and Rachel gave toothy grins and performed the same action, making all the boys end up looking like girls, although the pink ink on their faces was slightly runny while the ink in their hair was still stuck firm. They all growled, as they saw Axsas summon a dark corridor and stroll through, while Myst and Rachel pull funny faces at them before they also darted in through the corridor.

"...DAMNIT. What's going on here?!" Ugxs called out, as he dashed around the corner to find the three in dresses still glaring up at the balcony.

Suddenly, a figure in the Organization cloak flashed around the other corner, whipping out Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades, before they flung out a four bombs and used the keyblades to slam them into the other four, enveloping them in smoke while the effects took place. And just as quickly, the figure flashed away, leaving the boys with their hair blown back containing pink feathers and sparkles, along with a growling Ugxs.

"ROXAS. GET TO THE NORTHERN SIDE OF THE HOUSE ASAP. NOW." Ugxs snarled into his walkie talkie.

~With Roxas...~

"Huh? Wonder what Ugxs wants now." Roxas muttered to himself, obeying the author's commands, leaving Dharak and Zack behind at the front door, as he slowly strolled to the northern side. Unfortunately, the house was quite large and Roxas had decided to save the dark corridors he had been using. But as Roxas was walking, a figure crashed into him, sending both to the ground.

"Ah! Is that you, Xion?" Roxas asked, seeing the figure unsummoning some items in the shape of a keyblade. The figure just turned back to him, blue eyes slightly visible under the hood, before shoving some egg shaped items into his hands and darting off again, only into the bushes this time. Roxas frowned at this, before shrugging, thinking that 'Xion' had already been told to do the errand in the prank, as he continued walking over to the Northern Side of the house, before coming face to face with a pissed of Ugxs, Axel, Riku and Terra. And Roxas couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he saw their blown back hair containing pink feathers and sparkles.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Roxas asked, as all four of the people in front of him growled in response.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO US! YOU EVEN BROUGHT THE DAMN BOMBS WITH YOU!" All four roared back at him, their teeth razor sharp, as Roxas started to panic from fear.

"What are you guys talking about?! I don't have any- oh. These. But Xion gave them to me!" Roxas cried back, throwing the bombs away, as they rolled into the wall-quickly exploding and leaving a mess of hot pink ink, feathers and bows decorating the wall.

"FAT CHANCE! I SAW YOU THROW THE SAME THINGS AT ME WHEN I WAS ON THE WEST SIDE!" Ugxs roared back, as he summoned a keyblade. It had Zexion's Lexicon as the teeth, and the colouring appeared to be a mixture of Lexeaus and Marluxia's weapons.

"...I thought you said your weapon would never be a keyblade." Roxas stated bluntly, as Ugxs shrugged.

"Well this is what it is as a keyblade. NOW BE GONE!" Ugxs called, as he cast Firaga on Roxas, while Riku used dark Firaga, Terra used his shot lock and Axel just stayed on the side watching, as Roxas was blasted to who knows where from the force of the attack.

~From The Balcony...~  
"Hehe. Payback is served." SaSa smirked, still with the hood up while Roxas was blasted away. "Now to get my REAL katanas back." She muttered, glaring at the shards in her hands.

'_I guess they didn't know that when my weapon is destroyed, it disappears in a burst of light for one and a burst of darkness for the other, similar to what happened to Ven and Vanitas.' _She thought, as she teleported away.

~Group Three-Xion and Aqua~

"Gosh, where's SaSa? She should be here by now." Xion grumbled, pouting as she folded her arms, still clutching the two black and silver cannons SaSa had tossed her, while Aqua also shrugged, still clutching the blue, silver and gold cannons SaSa had also tossed.

"Not sure. I think I saw her carrying a few extra bombs though..." Aqua replied, a finger tapping against her chin in thought. Suddenly, a flash appeared and SaSa was standing on the ground next to Aqua.

"Hi! Sorry I was late! Just doing some extra stuff!" SaSa chirped, as she pulled out her blue and white cannons, which she quickly locked and loaded. "So who's got the front door of the east?"

"Oh. Apparently it's Zack, Dharak and... Xigbar." Aqua replied, as she looked through the binoculars again, spotting the three chatting.

"Good. Now let's fire the-""WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SASA?!" Larxene snarled, holding up SaSa by the front of the cloak, while Myst and Kairi trailed behind her. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU STUPID ENOUGH TO GO FIRE THE EXTRA BOMBS WHEN UGXS COULD SEE YOU?!"

"Well excuse me, but it's payback on Roxas. I know he has something to do with my katanas. He's the only one with a reasonable excuse to do it." SaSa said bluntly, as she managed to pry Larxene's finger off and land softly on the ground.

"WELL EVERYONE SAW ROXAS BEING FIRED OFF TO WHO KNOWS WHERE. IF YOU'RE SEEN THEN THEY'RE BOUND TO GET SUSPICIOUS!" Larxene growled, a bunch of her kunai already out, while SaSa glared back at her.

"Oh shut up. I know what I'm doing. Just WHO do you think got Roxas fired off just now." SaSa snarled, as she dusted some dirt off the coat. "Why do you think I edited the cannons? To shove and shoot in someone's face? I adjusted them so they'd be good with distance." SaSa bluntly stated, as she hefted up her cannons, clutching them tight in both her hands.

"...Is SaSa always getting into fights like this?" Xion whispered to Axsas, as they watched SaSa and Larxene glare off.

"Yeah, she doesn't back down, even if it's for her own good sometimes." Axsas sighed back, before Larxene and SaSa broke contact.  
"Alright. So basically I'll be trying to not get myself spotted by the boys for a while." SaSa grumbled, glaring at Larxene from the corner of her eye. "So I'll fire from the bushes with the hood up. Xion, Aqua. Could you go ahead without me? I can keep track of ammo here." SaSa asked, as the bluenette and blackette nodded, while SaSa started piling up the bombs into piles. "Larxene, Kairi, Myst, you guys better get back to your area. I have a feeling that whoever's there will be either pissed or replaced." SaSa said, not even turning to face them, (mostly due to Larxene), as she tossed a few extra shrunken bombs to Aqua and Xion to carry, Xion slapping a few on as stickers of the Lexicon icon on the front of the book, while Aqua actually hid a few as some zipper ends on the imitation of Riku's old Organization cloak.

"Alright. Let's go." Xion grinned, before she and Aqua leapt over to the balcony above the boys, while SaSa lay herself down in the bushes, leaving only the tip of the cannons poking out.

"Ready." Aqua muttered.

"Aim." SaSa mumbled.

"Fire." Xion whispered, as all three girls fired the shots.

~Zack, Dharak & Xigbar...~  
"Huh, wonder what the kiddo got himself in trouble with." Xigbar thought aloud, as he, Zack and Dharak watched the shadow fly across the sky, while Zack and Dharak had frowns on their faces.

"The girls were probably involved, but Ugxs was probably to annoyed to add in that factor." Dharak muttered, before he noticed something flash in the corner of his eye, making him perk up. "Everyone move!" Dharak cried, as all three leapt out of the way, right as some shots hit the very places they had been, coating the ground in hot pink ink.

"... Eh?! OY! QUIT THAT!" Zack yelled, as he spotted two hooded figures on the balcony above.

"Hmph. Haven't had this much fun in a while." Zack heard one figure grunt, as they reloaded the cannons they were holding.

"OY! CUT IT OUT!" Zack roared angrily, before he was hit in the back of his head by something. "What?!"

"Don't get distracted." The same figure called, before they fired another shot into Zack, while the figure next to the first one fired another shot at Xigbar who dodged.

"Haha! You're making a big mistake! Trying to fire at the master of shooting!" Xigbar cheered, as he summoned his arrowguns and started shooting back, before he was also hit from behind. "WHAT?!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! THERE'S A THIRD PERSON HERE! CAN'T YOU TELL?!" Dharak yelled, as he dodged a shot aimed from behind. "WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE THAT SHOT IS COMING FROM!"

'_Crap.' _SaSa thought, as she realised they were catching on, before she tossed some smoke bombs into the cannons and fired them into a circle surrounding the three guys, blinding them.

"Gah! Can't see! Ansem! Clear the fog!" Dharak called upon the Darkrai, who spun around as a tornado, bringing all the smoke to itself, while as Xigbar, Dharak and Zack were coughing from the smoke, they were each hit with two more shots, coating them in different coloured mists.

"Time to get out of here." One figure nodded to the other, before they leapt off the balcony and back into the bushes, leaving behind a strand of silver hair.

"Agh! Damnit!" Zack growled, as the mist cleared up, before he realised in shock that his face and arms were splattered with pink and that his hair was now styled as a purple puppy. "What the heck?!"

"Ugh, remind me to go hunt down and kill those shooters later." Dharak mumbled, as he glared at his now pink and green hair which was styled as a crescent moon.

"Oy! I found something!" Xigbar called from the balcony, managing to ignore his now fluffled up purple and green ponytail, as he stooped down to pick up the strands of silver hair. "Alright! Who has silver hair out of everyone here?"

"Hmmm... as far as we know, only Riku, Xemnas, possibly Zexion, I suppose Ansem Darkrai in a way... and that's all that comes to mind. Oh! And Fuu! That girl from Twilight Town!" Dharak suggested, but frowned. "But Fuu wasn't in the list of who would be a part of this prank war..."

"Hmm... so that means it should be one of the boys... well, we know Xemnas wasn't as tall as that person we saw. Heck, I think Xemnas was shorter, which also crosses Zexion off the list. And there's no way it could have been Ansem Darkrai, he was clearing up the smoke for us." Zack thought aloud, as Dharak frowned again.

"But it couldn't have been Riku. We saw him help Ugxs, Axel and Terra blast off the kiddo." Xigbar finished, before Dharak perked up, and took out his walkie talkie.

"EVERYONE! THE GIRLS ARE IMITATING SOME OF US! SO WATCH OUT!" Dharak yelled into all possible communication channels, before he shut off the device again, face palming at how long it would take for that realisation to sink in with them.

~All Girls...~

Every girl was now back in their home base, because they had all heard Dharak's call.

"Huh, that took some time. I actually thought we'd be caught at some point earlier." SaSa sighed, as she sat up on top of one of the closets, resting her arm on one of her cannons which was aimed at the door.

"Hey, no offense, but you did sort of start off that chain reaction." Marnie said bluntly, as SaSa sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose in some way. Sorry." SaSa sighed, resting her hands behind her neck.

"Eh? What's wrong Naminé?" Rachel asked, walking over to Naminé, who continued rummaging through a bookshelf.

"Have any of you seen my sketchbook? I can't find it anywhere." Naminé asked, still rummaging, as everyone shared looks.

"Perhaps you left it in the dining room?" Aura suggested, as Raxua glanced at her.

"You just want to get sweets." Raxua said bluntly, as Aura puffed up her cheeks.

"Do not!" She harrumphed, before mumbling, "Sweet hater."

"ANYWAYS. With the boys on full look out now, it's better if we go in groups. And we'd better take these." Myst said, as she tossed out walkie talkies to everyone. "They can be shrunken to the size of keychains. Try them!" Myst suggested, as everyone shrugged and tried it. Aqua's became a copy of her Wayfinder, Kairi's became a copy of the lucky charm she had given to Sora, Naminé now had one which was a small version of the star charm she had made Sora's look like in Castle Oblivion, Xion's became a version of the shell which was left behind after her end, Gemaxan had a smaller version of her weapon, Rachel had a blue and purple Wayfinder with a small silver star as its centre, Xylia had a mini version of her keyblade Midnight Crest, Marnie had a purple star with electric blue outlines and a small black gem at the centre, Myst had a green blue and black spell symbol, Aura had a small flame as her charm, Raxua had a sea salt ice cream with a half sun peeking over it, Axsas had a black and red star and SaSa had a blue and white star.

"Cool." "Sweet" "Awesome" Came the murmurs from the girls, as Myst smiled in thanks. "Now then, we'd better organize groups. I'll go with Aura and Raxua. Rachel and Xylia can go with Aqua. Xion will go with Marnie, along with Gem. And SaSa, as punishment for practically spilling the disguise thing, you're gonna stick right here in the base, along with Naminé and Kairi. Axsas, you make sure she doesn't sneak out and try anything." Myst commanded, as SaSa grumbled at the idea of confinement. "We'll keep the disguises on in case, but all with the cloaks, make sure you keep the hoods up. Those without the hoods, be very cautious. Aura, Raxua and I will go to the dining room to check for Naminé's sketchbook. Everyone else, split up in our groups and check the rest of the house. Axsas and SaSa, you two guard Naminé and Kairi, and SaSa you use the cannons since we don't have any idea on your katanas for now."

"Right!" Everyone nodded, although a few grumbles could still be distinguished from SaSa, before everyone all split up in their groups and set to work.

~The Boys...~

To put things simply, Ugxs was extremely pissed off.

So far, practically every boy had been pranked, he'd heard and seen the results himself. Then, it was learnt that some of the girls had been mimicking the boys, causing him to become even angrier that they had been fooled. And to top it all off, due to the disguises, they hadn't found ANY of the girls at all. Not one.

"AGH! So all this time we've been pranked! And the only time they failed is when they missed while firing at Xigbar, Dharak and Zack!" Ugxs growled, slamming a fist into the wall of the dining room, since he was waiting there while everyone except Xemnas, Xaldin, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia and himself were on duty. They had decided to communicate via the radio channels.

"_Well what are we gonna do about it?!"_ Vanitas snarled over the communication, as Xemnas rolled his eyes in response.

"Just blast them all with darkness and it should be done." He said quite bluntly, barely paying attention as he flipped through Naminé's sketchbook. "Hmm... Had Marluxia decided not to abuse her as much she would have been much more useful..." Xemnas thought aloud, before a somewhat angry response followed over the radio.

"_NAMINÉ IS NOT WITH YOU! SHE IS WITH ME AND EVERYONE ELSE! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE MANSEX!" _Roxas' voice boomed over the device, actually making it bounce a little, earning a furious Xemnas and slightly amused others.

"Watch your words, traitor." Xemnas snarled back over, before snarls could be heard being exchanged over the communication channel.

"_That's enough! We need to figure out how we'll be able to tell each other apart from the girls' disguises!" _Ven interrupted over the communication device.

"_Wow, for once you're smart." _Vanitas' mumble could be heard over the radio, along with a few faint protests from Ven.

"_Well I have a feeling SaSa dressed as me to get me blasted off... that jerk..." _Roxas' snarl could be heard over the radio, earning a few raised eyebrows.

"_Well to be fair, she probably figured out that YOU had something to do with her katanas, Roxas Well, I'm gonna grab a snack. I'll be right back!"_ Sora reasoned back, as everyone heard Roxas harrumph. A few seconds passed, before arguing from Vanitas and Ven could be heard over the channel, soon followed by the clashes of keyblades. Suddenly, the dining room doors burst open to reveal...Sora.

"Hey everyone! Just came to grab some snacks!" Myst chirped, as everyone raised eyebrows. How could Sora have arrived so quickly? There hadn't been any crashes coming from the house so he couldn't have busted his way down from the roof.

"Err sure... did Vanitas get you a portal down here, Sora?" Dharak asked with a raised eyebrow, as Myst paused in her tracks.

"Yeah! Apparently he wanted something as well!" Myst replied in a slightly rushed tone, before she noticed the notebook in Xemnas' hands.

"Hey, do you guys know that there's a photo copier here? SaSa just had it installed recently, I heard her on the phone for buying it." Myst piped, although she hoped everyone would buy the lie. SaSa would have told everyone if they had it.

"No... where is it?" Demyx asked curiously, kicking his feet in his chair, since he had nothing better to do.

"Hmmm... I'll take it. SaSa told me to keep it a surprise anyway... So don't tell her I said it to you guys!" Myst grinned, as she grabbed the sketchbook and trotted off before anyone could stop her.

"Hang on... Sora left without taking a snack..." Ugxs mumbled, suspicious, right after they saw Myst turn around the corner, when he shrugged. "Meh, he probably got side tracked with photo copying Naminé's pictures." He shrugged it off, as everyone went back to planning when suddenly Sora burst through the doors again.

"Hey guys! I'm just here for my snack!" He chirped, as Zack turned to him and frowned.

"So where's Naminé's sketchbook?" Zack questioned, making Sora frown.

"Huh? I thought it was with you guys." Sora replied, tilting his head slightly, as Ugxs snarled once again.

"DAMNIT! THAT MUST HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE GIRLS! SOMEONE GO AFTER THE FAKE!" Ugxs roared, as Zack and Dharak rolled their eyes and smacked him on the head.

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF US!" They yelled at him, before they ran after Sora to go chase the fake Sora.

~With Myst...~

"Crap! They figured it out!" Myst cried out as she skidded around another corner, past Aura and Raxua. "C'mon guys! They figured it out!"

Raxua and Aura shared slightly confused looks before they turned their heads past the corner and started to panic slightly hearing the yells of Sora, Dharak and Zack. "RUN!"

All three girls kept on running madly until they finally reached Myst's room in the house. "EVERYONE GET TO THE BALCONY! WE'RE GONNA HOP ACROSS!" Myst called out, as she quickly slammed her bedroom door shut after them, being sure to set up all the combination locks, while Aura used her keyblade to seal all the key locks with Raxua helping. After, they all rushed out onto the balcony where they locked all the locks, including the combination locks by Myst and the key locks by Aura and Raxua.

"HOP AND HIDE!" Aura cheered, as she practically dragged a face palming Raxua along across the balconies, while Myst merely sighed smiling and hopped a long after, still holding the sketchbook, until they reached the bushes near the base and leapt into them, walking through the bushes to get back to base.

~Sora, Zack & Dharak...~

"ARGH! I CAN'T UNLOCK THE KEYHOLE! THEY MUST HAVE USED THEIR OWN KEYBLADES!" Sora cried angrily, as he continued zapping his keyblade at the holes, only for the light to leap back off the hole and back into the keyblade.

"Exactly WHY are we outside Myst's room again?" Zack asked with a raised eyebrow, as he watched Dharak trying to hack the combination locks.

"Because we saw a blob of spiky brown hair flash into this room." Dharak said bluntly, as he managed to crack one lock. '_Great. Just great. One lock down, about seven more to go.' _He thought annoyed.

"Huh, well I guess that means that we know Myst is dressed as Sora." Zack sighed, before Sora let out another annoyed cry.

"AGH! WHY DID SHE USE A KEYBLADE TO LOCK IT?!" Sora whined, as he went back to an old fashioned way-banging on the door and yanking on the door knob.

"Well that is probably because Aura sometimes hid there after one of her previous pranks on you, and she knew that each hole locked with a keyblade could only be unlocked with the same keyblade again. So she did that to make sure you didn't get in." Dharak said straight to the point, as he continued working on the second combination lock. **(AN: That keyblade thing originally came from zumby101's story called 'A Keyblade Christmas' in chapter 10. I do not own that idea, it came from zumby101 himself.)**

"...AGH. WE'RE JUST WASTING OUT TIME HERE! THEY PROBABLY GOT AWAY BY NOW ANYWAYS!: Sora cried, pulling at his hair, while Dharak paused in the combination cracking.

"...You're right. But we've already wasted time from them by hanging around here. What are we supposed to do?" Zack sighed, as Dharak quickly called upon Ansem the Darkrai.

"Ansem. Get Myst and anyone with her." Dharak said calmly, moving his tail from side to side, as the Darkrai nodded, soon disappearing in another flash, earning raised eyebrows from Sora and Zack.

"Are you SURE it's gonna work?" The two chorused, as Dharak merely nodded.

"Ansem doesn't give up easily." Dharak said calmly, before he started walking back to the dining room, Sora and Zack shrugging and walking after him.

~Myst, Aura & Raxua...~

"Phew, that was close." Aura panted as she leaned against a tree, while Raxua was leaning against another one nearby.

"Yeah, we could've moved faster if you hadn't dragged me along as well." Raxua grumbled, as Aura scoffed and gave her an annoyed look.

"Just quit it you two." Myst sighed, as she stretched her arms while still clutching onto the sketchbook. "Let's just get out of here before-" Myst was interrupted as a dark corridor suddenly appeared inbetween the three girls.

"What?! Damnit! They must have sent someone after us!" Raxua cried, as she summoned her keyblade, Raxua quickly following, both holding bomb cannons in their free hands. Myst glared at the figure as it stepped out of the corridor, clutching her spell book in one hand.

"Ah! Dharak sent Ansem after us!" Aura called, as Ansem stood straight and tall in front of them, examining them with his cold eye.

"...LIGHT SPELL!" Myst quickly called, as she cast a light spell and fired it at Ansem, who only glanced at it and destroyed it with a swipe.

"HE'S A Pokémon! WE GOTTA PLAY BY THE RULES!" Aura called out, as she dashed up to help Raxua with close combat. Myst glared at Ansem.

"But light still helps! He was effected!" Myst called, as she also lashed out, although her fists and kicks were coated with light, causing a slight bit more damage. The girls continued at this once again, until Ansem unleashed a Dark Pulse, knocking them all away. He coldly stared at the girls once more, before using Dark Void on them all, knocking them all out. He then proceeded to carry the girls back into the Dark Corridor... although they left a small sketchbook behind...

~In The Dining Room...~  
"So you're SURE Ansem will bring Myst and anyone with her back." Ugxs said, staring at Dharak who merely stared back.

"Yes. They should be back right... now." Dharak mumbled, glancing at his watch, when a dark corridor appeared in the centre of the room, Ansem walking through it while carrying the three girls through it."

"...Perfect." Ugxs smirked, as Ansem tossed the girls into the giant box painted with the words 'SPECIAL'.

* * *

**(AN: Sorry guys! This is gonna have to be a three part for now! It's already over 6000 words this chapter! Don't forget to R&R! MYST, AURA AND RAXUA PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS NEAR THE END!)**


	5. PRANKWAR PT3 FINALE

*~*TRUTHS, DARES AND PRANKS*~*

"Ugh, what the hell?" Aura groaned, as she sat up groggily, before noticing Raxua and Myst slumped against some walls.

"AH! RAXUA! MYST! WAKE UP!" Aura cried, roughly shaking Raxua while yelling.

"I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Raxua snapped, as she slapped the panicking girl's hands away.

"YAY! You're not dead!" Aura chirped, hugging Raxua and completely ignoring what the annoyed girl had said.

"Yeah. OR ELSE THERE WOULDN'T BE ANYTHING LEFT! NOW LET GO OF ME!" Raxua snapped back, as she finally managed to shove the girl off, and right into Myst.

"Hey! What's going on?" Myst muttered, rubbing her eyes slightly as she sat up properly, before blinking out of any sleep and looking around. "AND WHY ARE WE STUCK IN A BOX?!"

"Heh heh heh, hello there." Came a voice outside of the box, as a small peep hole was opened and an eye was seen looking inside. "Sure took you all a while to wake up."

"What the hell are you doing Ugxs. AND LET US OUT OF HERE!" Myst snapped, already glaring at Ugxs, while flexing her hand behind her.

"Remember? It's still the Prank War. And don't even bother trying to summon your weapons. I got a special spell from Yen Sid and Merlin that cancels that effect." Ugxs stated carelessly, although it was clear that he was smirking.

"And since WHEN is holding someone hostage qualified as a prank?!" Aura growled back, as Raxua held her back.

"Since us guys did it! Now shut up and sit around!" Ugxs snapped back, as Raxua calmly walked up to the eye hole and jabbed her finger into Ugxs' eye. "YEOW!"

"Shut up. All that chatter is boring." Raxua said bluntly, coldly glaring at Ugxs, who had snarled and leapt away from the hole, before slamming it shut again.

"Well, what are we gonna do? We can't summon our weapons, and I already tried using my magic a while ago. Trust me, it failed." Raxua asked, as she pointed to a giant black burnt wall.

"Hmmm... STRUGGLE LIKE A MANIAC!" Aura cheered, as she started jump kicking at the wall, as Raxua and Myst watched for a bit, before shrugging and doing the same.

~Meanwhile...~

"Dang it! Where are they?" Kairi thought aloud, placing her hands behind her head as she leant back in her chair, while Axsas, Naminé and SaSa were just randomly doodling.

"I dunno. But would it KILL you to quit saying that? That's already the 20th time in the past five minutes!" Axsas grumbled, as SaSa sighed.

"Hang on, I'll contact the others. Maybe they've seen those three." SaSa sighed, before she made her walkie talkie into standard size and opened up the channels. "Everyone! Have you seen Aura, Myst or Raxua?"

"_Nope." "Wrong line." "No clue." _Came all the replies, before a rustling of a bush was heard.

"_Oh schist!" _Came a reply from Marnie, making everyone pause and frown.

"_What's the problem? _Xion could be heard from the distance, as more rustling of the bushes could be heard.

"_...There's the sketchbook, but it looks like there was some fighting around here too!" _Marnie replied back, as she observed the faint marks from Ansem's Dark Void and the clean areas from Myst's light attacks. "_The girls were probably caught!" _

"Seriously?! Everyone, get back to base NOW. We gotta plan over again." SaSa was saying, when a line broke through also.

"_Everyone? We'd like a little help please!" _Myst's voice came through, before everyone yelled the exact same thing. "_WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU THREE?!"_

"_Well for your information, we're being held as hostages by the guys, in some walled place with no doors or windows, besides a peephole I used to jab Ugxs in the eye for being a jerk." _Raxua's casual reply came through, as some rose eyebrows wondering if Ugxs would now have a swollen eye.

"_ANYWAYS, we can't summon our weapons because Ugxs got some kind of spell on them from Yen Sid and Merlin!" _Aura called through, as SaSa's low growl could be heard, along with a mumble along the lines of 'they are sooooo dead when I find them'.

"Alright! We'll be there! We'll get you guys out!" Axsas responded, as cries of agreement also echoed through.

"_Thanks girls! You're the be- CRAP! Someone's coming! Well, gotta go girls!" _Myst rapidly said, before her line was cut off again, leaving the girls to plot.

"...Attack rapidly?" SaSa suggested, before murmurs of agreements came through, along with multiple smirks from the girls.

"_BUT, someone has to stay in base!" _Rachel quickly added, before grumbles came from three of the girls already within.  
"I'll stay. I would probably be a hassle anyways." Naminé replied calmly, smiling, as Axsas, Kairi and SaSa smiled back, saying 'thank you' a few times.

"_Right... then Kairi will stay to guard Naminé. I guess SaSa needs to get her katanas back." _Rachel sighed through, as cheers from SaSa could be heard.

"Then let's go! I'm pretty sure the boys would stock up near the kitchen!" Axsas chirped back, earning quizzical looks from most of the girls.

"_Why's that?" _They all asked, as Axsas grinned in response.  
"Don't boys eat a lot of sweets?" Axsas responded, as the girls broke into laughs. **(AN: I'm just stating that based on an experience with my cousin. He literally wouldn't move unless I mentioned 'food'. And no, he is not overweight.)**

~The Boys...~  
"Great, we got three girls. So what are we supposed to do now?" Zack asked, as he munched on some chips.

"Easy. The girls are bound to come after them, so we're gonna set traps!" Ugxs replied, an eye patch over the eye which had been jabbed by Raxua.

"...Ugxs, you look like a mixture between Xigbar and Zexion." Axel said, glancing at Ugxs who only shrugged in response.

"Meh. I can still see." He grinned, right as Roxas stormed in, looking very pissed.

"YOU JUST ATTACKED ME WITH INSUFFICIENT PROOF!" He roared, with teeth razor sharp, as those who blasted him off chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, but you WERE holding the bombs used on us. And besides, we know it definitely wasn't you. It was one of the girls. Myst dressed up as Sora, and another dressed up as you." Riku argued, jabbing a thumb at the giant 'Surprise' Box, as Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"...I am going to KILL SaSa." He snarled, before casting Cure on himself multiple times.

"Well you're gonna get your chance. The girls are gonna be here to free Myst's gang. We're just gonna set up some traps and voila. We'll win." Dharak said casually, not looking up from his book.

"... I get to kill SaSa, right?" Roxas asked, once again, as Ugxs sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, if she goes, then one of us authors or authoresses can take her place." Ugxs replied, waving his hand freely at the statement, as Roxas stayed silent for a while before nodding. "Alright." He said as he walked to the freezer to eat some sea salt ice cream.

"...Now then... who's gonna set up the traps?" Ugxs asked, staring at all the guys gathered in the room, since he had told everyone to get off guard duty and come to the dining room. All eyes immediately went to Zexion and Xigbar, since they had the best accuracy.

"Great! So Zexion and Xigbar set up! Now who's gonna test them?" Zack asked grinning, before all eyes immediately went to Ven and Sora.

"...What?" The two oblivious boys asked, noticing all the stares pointed on them.

~Five Minutes Later...~

"AH!" Ven yelped in shock, as he barely dodged a gigantic swinging axe, while not too far away, Sora had yelped the same thing as a pillar of fire had flared up right in front of him, tinging the tips of his bangs black.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO TEST THESE THING?!" They both yelped, as they started dodging randomly flying laser beams from all over the place.

"Majority vote." Came the blunt reply from everyone, as they munched on popcorn and watched the spiky headed boys continue their dodging dance. Finally, after random spurts of boiling lava, water, lightning, bullets, boulders, logs, rabid carnivorous bunnies and only Kingdom Hearts knows what else, the two ended up at the guys, panting tiredly.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO GET THOSE RABID BUNNIES?!" the two yelled in shock, as they yanked some of the mentioned bunnies off the spikes of their hair. Everyone remained silent as they shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Rabid bunnies? Really?" Myst thought aloud with a raised eyebrow, as Raxua pulled out her walkie talkie.

"I'm warning the girls." Raxua said calmly, as she quickly messaged through, only to frown as blank soundwaves met her, "Looks like they already left. All well." Raxua muttered to herself, before she resumed rapidly tackling one side of the box.

"... What are YOU doing, Raxua?" Myst asked with a raised eyebrow, as Raxua turned back to her. "If we jump around in this thing enough, it might just topple over and we'll, hopefully, get out of here. I've hit the ceiling a few times, it sounds like it's not as firm as the other walls." Raxua answered, still tackling the wall, before she was stopped by Aura.

"Shouldn't we wait until the fighting starts? Then there'll be a distraction." Aura asked innocently, as Raxua stared at her in surprise. "Wow... that's the smartest thing you've said all day..."

"Thanks!" Aura chirped, before realising the hidden meaning behind the words. "HEY!"

~The Girls...~

"Are we all set?" Marnie asked, as she held the keyblades in her hands, the cannons strapped to her arms, while everyone else nodded, ready to go.

"THEN LET'S GET THEM!" Marnie let out a battle cry, along with the girls, as they all charged towards the Dining Room, Axsas handing her Light Katana to SaSa along the way.

"Err... guys? I hear something rumbling ahead..." SaSa warned, as a low rumbling came from down the hall.

"...EVERYONE MOVE!" Rachel yelled, as a giant boulder came tumbling down the hallway, while the girls dodged by hiding in random doorways along the way, although it did help that Aqua and Xion destroyed the thing with their keyblades.  
"...Alright, so there're traps. What's the plan now?" Marnie asked, now that the 'rush in, grab them and get out' plan was out of the options.

"...Easy, HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED!" SaSa cheered, before she held the Light Katana in one hand and one of her cannons in the other. "SO LET'S GET THEM!" She cheered, before all the girls cheered and rushed onwards. They dodged laser beams, bullets, water spouts, fire spouts, and although Xion asked if they could keep the bunnies, they were sedated due to their unpredictable and somewhat carnivorous nature, proven when one tried to eat Larxene's foot, only to receive a boot to the face and to be slammed into the wall. Finally they reached the doorway, only to be blocked by Roxas.

"Hello! You won't be going ahead." Roxas smirked, as everyone, particularly SaSa, glared back at him.

"Please Roxas?" Xion begged, performing her puppy eye pout, which Roxas merely looked away from.  
"Nope, sorry. Not happening. Besides, you're the ones who got me blasted off." Roxas growled, as he and all the girls sent looks in SaSa's direction.

"Well then. Guess it's down to this. All of you go ahead, besides, I still need to get my katanas back." SaSa smirked back, before turning back and glaring at Roxas.

"...Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." Axsas muttered, before following the other girls onward.

"...Give back my katanas NOW Roxas." SaSa snarled, once all of the girls had left, while Roxas only smirked in response.

"What're you talking about? Why would I keep those things?" He smirked, as SaSa growled.

"Don't make yourself even more of a freaking idiot. Your smirk gives it away, and I know that they were stolen. There may have been shards, but those weren't from my katanas." She snapped, placing a hand on her hip, while Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"...What the hell are you talking about?" He growled, as he thought, '_How could she tell?!'_

"In case you didn't realise you jerk, like a keyblade, if my weapon is destroyed it explodes into small bursts of light, or darkness, and leaves nothing behind. So those shards couldn't have been it." She smirked in response, as she pulled the Light Katana out from behind her back, getting into a fighting stance.

"?! WELL YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Roxas yelled back, as he summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper, before the battle began.

~The Girls...~  
"...I have a feeling they're gonna destroy that entire hallway." Marnie grumbled, as murmurs of agreement flowed through the crowd, after a few loud yells, strings of swears, and vibrations had come from the general area the two had been left to fight in, before they met the next stop.

"Hey. I'm gonna take a wild guess, but is it SaSa fighting Roxas?" Terra asked, as he stood in the way, arms folded. "Yep." All the girls casually replied, as Terra nodded in response. "Thought so."

"Look Terra, we need to go get Myst, Aura and Raxua, so could you please move?" Aqua asked calmly, as Terra smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. But maybe a little practise might change my mind." He replied, as he summoned his Ends of the Earth keyblade, while Aqua smiled. "You're on." She replied, as she summoned Brightcrest. "Go ahead, I've been needing a little practise myself." Aqua said to the girls, who nodded and also ran off to the next stop.

"Ready to go, Terra?" Aqua asked, as Terra smirked back in response.

"You're on." He replied, before the two rushed at each other, swinging keyblades and clashing.

~The Next Stop...~

"Gods, I swear, if we have to fight ONE more person, I'm gonna go all out on them." Marnie growled, before they were stopped yet again.

"Hello dudettes. End of the line for ya." Xigbar smirked, as the girls sweatdropped, realising what Marnie had said just a few seconds ago, as she steamed up.

"I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF THESE STOPS!" Marnie snapped, as she flung a keyblade at Xigbar, hitting him square in the chest and slamming him into the wall, as Marnie was still somewhat annoyed.

"...She's got this." Rachel mumbled, as all the other girls sweatdropped and nodded in agreement, as Marnie continued beating the living daylights out of Xigbar, before they continued onwards to the next stop, where a certain dark haired person was waiting.

"Geez, took you long enough." Vanitas said sarcastically, as all the girls glared at him. "Oh shut up."

"Now who's gonna battle me?" Vanitas asked with a smirk, already in a fighting stance, as Rachel shrugged and came forward, wielding her sword and a cannon. "You're going down, Ita!" Rachel called, as the other girls snickered at the name and Vanitas glared at her.

"You will pay for that." He snarled, before he started the onslaught of attacks. However, when he came close, Rachel exploded a bomb in his face. As the dust cleared up... Vanitas literally had a rainbow painted all over his face with a giant white bow in his hair.

"...Oh dear lord that is priceless!" All the girls laughed, as they snapped pictures while Vanitas snarled.

"Playtime's over!" He snarled, as he smashed the ground, creating a solid barrier around him and Rachel, as the girls stared in surprise.

"Relax! I've got this! You go ahead!" Rachel called back over the wall, as the girls hesitated slightly, before continuing.

Finally, Xion, Larxene, Xylia, Gem and Axsas reached the final stages, where Ugxs, Xander, Zack, Dharak and Ansem the Darkrai were waiting.

"Interesting combination left." Dharak mused, as he looked up from his book, glancing at the girls who shifted into fighting stances.

"Well then, let's go!" Ugxs smirked, as they all called upon their weapons, before a great war ensued. Xylia took on Xander, Larxene took on Zack, Gem took on Ugxs, Xion took on Dharak, and Axsas took on Ansem.

~Ten Minutes Later...~  
"SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME HOW I ENDED UP WITH ANSEM AGAIN?!" Axsas yelped, as she dodged to the side, barely avoiding a Dark Void while Ansem scoffed.

"YOU WERE TOO SLOW!" Larxene shot back, as she hit Zack with a bomb, making him appear in a lilac dress.

"...SERIOUSLY?! A DRESS BOMB?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FREAKING HARD IT IS TO FIGHT IN A DRESS?!" Zack hollered back, as everyone paused for a second.

"...How the HELL do you know what it's like to fight in a dress?!" They all asked with raised eyebrows, as Zack shook his head.

"Forget about it!" He said back, as he slashed at Larxene with the Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D, making Larxene screech out a string of profanities.

"As Axsas said before, HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN SCORNED!" Larxene snarled, as she quickly pinned Zack to the wall in a flash with her kunai.

"SCREW THAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE MYST AND HER GANG?!" Xion yelled, as she whacked Dharak on the head with her current Keyblade Two becomes One.

"OY! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!" Dharak snapped back, as he whacked her on the head with the handle parts of his whips.

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Xion cried, clearly annoyed, before she fired a Fire at Dharak, singing the tips of his hair from when he had ducked.

"YEAH, AND YOU ALMOST SET ME ON FIRE!" Dharak shot back, as he snapped his whips at her.

"Xander? Where the HELL are Myst, Aura and Raxua?" Xylia asked her genderbent version of herself sweetly.

"Hmmm... somewhere." Xander hummed in response, as he used Fire's Touch to block Xylia's Midnight Crest.

"Hmm... not good enough." Xylia replied innocently, before she went full out on Xander.

"Ugxs, what the HELL has been happening and why did you take Myst and her crew." Gem said sternly, as Ugxs rolled his eyes in response, dodging one of her attacks.

"Part of the PrankWar, remember?" Ugxs stated bluntly, as he lazily swung his book scythe at her.

"Yeah. AND THIS IS PAYBACK FOR TRAPPING US IN THAT BOX YA JERK!" came a cry, before a multitude of shots were fired at Ugxs, also staining the walls.

"GAH! What the- PAINT?! HEY! YOU'RE USING THE PAINTBALL GUNS!" Ugxs yelled, clearly annoyed, as he looked at the pink and purple spots all over him, as Aura smirked at him in response.

"You're not alone at least." She grinned, before she leapt down, as Raxua and Myst started firing their bombs at all the guys, splattering them.

"Heh, you look like a little flower now, Ugxs." Gem smirked, as she looked down at Ugxs in his pink and purple dress, the effect of one of the bombs making his hair pop out in a flower petal like effect, now coloured pink and purple.

"OY! HOW'D YOU GET OUT?! SORA, VEN, RIKU AND AXEL WERE GUARDING THAT SPOT!" Zack yelled in shock, as he was pelted with green and pink paintballs.

"Aura had some spare lollies with her, and then we had blackmail. Also something happened to Axel..." Raxua said bluntly, as she jabbed her thumb at Sora and Ven who were happily munching on the lollies.

"...TRAITORS!" All the guys in the dining room yelled at the two, who didn't hear and merely strolled off into the kitchen. "Wait, what happened to Axel?"

"Err... this..." Myst chuckled nervously, as she pulled a flaming red bunny out from behind her back. Its green eyes were narrowed with small tattoos under its eyes, giving everyone a 'laugh-amd-I-will-kill-you' look.

"...AXEL?!" Everyone else yelled in shock, before they all burst out laughing, right as the doors burst open again.  
"ALRIGHT! HOW MANY OF YOU SNUCK INTO THE ICE CREAM STORAGE?!" SaSa yelled, looking somewhat pissed, as she tossed Axsas' Light Katana back to her, SaSa's own katanas now strapped to her back, while she was carrying something in a hood.

"..." Everyone was silent and giving her confused looks, as Axel Bunny scratched the back of its head sheepishly. This went noticed by SaSa who groaned.

"I thought I made it clear you weren't supposed to eat those ones! I warned you there would be consequences but nooo... you didn't listen." SaSa scolded, hands on her hips with one hand carrying the weird bundle, which seemed to move around a bit.

"Oh shut up. How were we supposed to know?" A voice from the hood snapped back, as the head of a dirty blonde bunny popped out, its blue eyes also showing anger while it had spikes styled on its head.  
"Oh I don't know... the warning signs and locks?!" SaSa snapped sarcastically, as more people stared at the bunny in shock.

"...IT'S ROXAS!" They all yelped, as Roxas turned back to them.

"You laugh, I'll kill you all." He hissed.

"HEY! WE'RE DONE!" came some voices, as Marnie dragged along a bloody Xigbar, Terra and Aqua helped each other along, and Rachel yanked in Vanitas by his spikes and ear.

"...What the HELL? What's up with you, Vanitas? I thought you said you could take her." Dharak asked, as everyone had paused in battling, while Vanitas glared.

"Shut up. I got distracted." Vanitas snarled, as Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Nooo... you got distracted when I told you that there was a video of you smiling NORMALLY while dancing to Po Pi Po on Youtube, and another one of you doing Po Pi Po after Ven smashed your helmet with his keyblade." Rachel reaffirmed, as a majority of people there had their jaws dropped at the thought of Vanitas smiling NORMALLY, while the rest were snickering at how he had been hit by Ven. Vanitas was growling and blushing red.

"SHUT UP!" He snarled, as he squirmed out of Rachel's grasp and was about to fire a Dark Firaga at her, when suddenly a yelp from Aura was heard, as everyone was hit with paint.

"...WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" everyone yelled in shock, as they turned to Aura who waved her hands madly.

"THE PAINTBALL GUN MALFUNCTIONED! IT'S JUST GOING OFF MADLY NOW!" Aura yelped, as she ran and ducked for cover behind the couch, as the paintball gun was just randomly shooting at anything and everything, as everyone also dove for cover. Most of the boys ducked for cover in the kitchen, Axel and Roxas hopping along after them, while the other girls hid in the dining room, in the swinging roof lighting, in the closets, behind the closets, under the table, anywhere.

Finally, after the paintball gun ended up shooting its way up the walls, behind the closets, under the table, all over the place in the kitchen and practically every place where someone was hiding, it continued its rampage onwards throughout the whole house. Once everyone was sure the monster was out of range, they crawled out of their hiding places, forming a various form of a rainbow.

"...Wait, where did you guys get the paintball gun?" Rachel asked, moving the heavy blue and purple strands of her hair out of her now silver face.

"Meh, found it." Aura replied with a shrug, most likely oblivious to the fact her face was splattered with oranges and yellows.

"...Right... well anyways anyone know what time it is?" Ugxs grumbled, still mad about the flower look and that his eyepatch was now covered in blots of pink and purple paint as well. At that moment, a giant bell echoed through the entire house... or mansion... whatever that place was.

"OY NARRATOR! MAKE UP YOUR FREAKING MIND ALREADY!" Axel yelled, even as he was a bunny.

OY WATCH IT! AND QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Just then, a pizza came flying out of nowhere and slapped Axel across the face. If you've played 358/2 Days, then you will get this.

"...Alright... ignoring that Axel broke the fourth wall, I guess that means it's sunset! The Prank Wara is officially over!" SaSa said, clapping her hands together, which made some blue and gold paint fly in all sorts of directions. "Now then... anyone who snuck into the sea salt ice cream storage, come up now so that you can be cured." At this, Axel, Roxas and a brunette bunny and a golden blonde bunny hopped forward. Finally, after much grunts, a black bunny, silver bunny and dark brown bunny also hopped out after.

"...Ok, SERIOUSLY you guys? You REALLY didn't bother looking at the warnings?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow, as Dharak muttered to himself something along the lines of 'good thing I didn't follow'.

"Yep." All the bunnies replied, as most of the authors and authoresses faacepalmed.

"Alright, let's just make sure we got this right." Myst sighed.

"Sora?" Marnie asked, pointing at the spiky light brunette bunny with cerulean eyes, who eagerly nodded and hopped up and down.

"Ven?" Rachel asked, pointing at the golden blonde bunny, who also nodded and grinned, his azure eyes shining. Rachel quickly put a black hair tie and a white hair tie around Ven's ears, making him blush in embarrassment and the other bunnies snicker.

"Sorry, it's the only way to tell you apart from Roxas." Rachel explained, as Ven sighed and nodded.

"Well, we got Axel and Roxas." Myst said casually, waving her hand at the two, who glared back at her while playing... Tic Tac Toe with the paint?

"Oh, and that reminds me." Myst mumbled, before nodding to Aura and Raxua, who grinned-before all three went and kicked all the guys' butts.

"YEOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" all the boys hollered, as Myst, Aura and Raxua shrugged in response.

"We said we'd kick your butts for kidnapping us." They replied with a shrug.

"Wait a second... VANITAS?! Since when did YOU eat sea salt ice cream?! Last time one of us offered, you threw it away!" SaSa exclaimed in shock, staring at the spiky black haired/furred bunny with annoyed gold eyes, who scoffed in her direction.

"Shut the hell up. Ven literally shoved it in my mouth anyways." Vanitas snarled back, as he made a fist in his paw... or attempted to.

"Ummm... what are you doing to your paw, Vanitas?" SaSa asked, bending down on her knees, as Vanitas glared at her.

"What does it look like, I'm making a fist to punch you." Vanitas grunted back, as SaSa raised an eyebrow.

"...It looks more like you're making your fist a pom pom." SaSa said bluntly, as Vanitas glared at her.

"Oh shut the hell up." He snarled, before stomping/hopping away.

"...Right... I'm guessing that's Riku then." Xylia said, looking towards the silver bunny with turquoise eyes... who was currently strangling Sora.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FREAKING FAULT SORA! IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN INTO THAT THING AND SHOVED THAT FREAKING ICE CREAM INTO MY MOUTH THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Riku growled **(AN: ...Is it possible for a bunny to growl...? XD) **while Sora madly waved his arms...or front legs.

"Gack! Riku I didn't know I swear! I'm sorry!" Sora begged, before Riku finally let go of the brunette bunny, who was quickly caught by Marnie.

"Riku's so mean!" Sora whined, before he happily started munching on a cookie.

"...Yep. Definitely Riku." Xylia mumbled with a sweatdrop.

"Alright... then that means this is Terra! But he didn't turn into a bunny when I battled him!" Aqua thought aloud, somewhat confused, as she picked up Terra, who yelped slightly in surprise and kept on asking Aqua to put him down, who just smiled and pinched at Terra's cheeks, making the guy...or bunny... blush.

"Right... Let's just find a way to get this fixed up..." Rachel sighed, before everyone followed her to a giant doorway.

"...What's this, a torture chamber or something?" Roxas asked sarcastically, as SaSa glared at him.

"For starters, don't be rude. Rachel is the one who lead us all here. Secondly, we DO in actual fact have a torture chamber, and I'm NOT afraid to grab you and make sure YOU are tortured in various ways. And thirdly, It's YOUR fault this happened in the first place!" SaSa growled, as Roxas growled back at her, before the two were pulled apart by their Others in case another war began. Everyone just sighed and watched as Rachel opened the doors, to reveal a colossal library.

"Alright. In here, there should be some book around here that will tell us about the side effects of sea salt ice cream and how long it lasts or how to cure it. Now then let's-hey, where'd Zex go?" Ugxs asked, looking around, as did everyone else, before they noticed a dust cloud in the shape of the foresaid Nobody, hovering in the place he'd been just before.

"...He probably already went into the books. Well, let's go and find that cure! Hurry!" Riku quickened, as he hopped around the library, trying to find the right book, with all the other bunnies behind him.

~One Hour Later...~

"Remind me to clean this place up later." SaSa grumbled, as she started looking through the 60th book shelf. There were at least 1000 bookshelves around the place anyway.

"AH! FOUND IT!" Came a yell, before a yelp was heard, followed by a crash and multiple strings of profanities. Everyone came around to the western corner of the library, to find a toppled bookshelf and all of the bunnies crawling out from beneath it.

"WHOSE idea was it to let Ventus hop around on it again?" Terra grunted, as he stretched his back in his bunny form, while all the other bunnies pointed to Vanitas.

"Hey, at least none of us fell from it." Vanitas smirked, as he dragged Ven out of the topple, along with the book.

"Alright... let's see..." Riku mumbled, as he plopped the book open and started skimming through it. "Paopu, no, ice cream, yes, chocolate, no, vanilla, no, strawberry, no, mint, no, honey, no, licorice, no, bubblegum, no, apple, no, grape, no, banana, no, dragonfruit...? No... apricot, no, honey and lemon...no, French fries...? Definite no... Ah! Here it is! Right after sour puss and right before sugar plum sweet!" Riku sighed, as he placed his paw on the index page number, before skimming back through the book to the chosen section. **(AN: Just a little note, there are a few of those flavours which are NOT real.) **

"...It says we have to wait a day." Ven pouted, as he read the description, as Riku groaned and faceplamed.

"Great. Just great. We're stuck as freaking bunnies until-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" came a young girl's voice, as everyone turned to the doorway to see three kids standing there. The boy sighed, as he released the two girls, before he walked back over to one of them and kissed her, smiling.

"Zeraxio! You say 'hi' before kissing Riki at least!" Xylia and Xander scolded, as the boy sighed and shook his blonde head.

"Yes, Mother. Yes, Father." He sighed, as most people turned to Xylia and Xander shocked.

"YOU TWO HAD A SON?!" They yelled, as Xylia and Xander rose eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, so what's up with that?"

"...Nevermind..." Those who had made the outburst mumbled, before the girl Zeraxio had kissed turned to them shyly.

"Hi, I'm Rikiax. Kairi's Nobody." The girl explained shyly, as everyone's jaws dropped.

"BUT NAMINÉ IS KAIRI'S NOBODY!" They all shouted, in shock that the 10 year old girl was Kairi's Nobody.  
"Well Kairi has Naminé and Xion as her Nobodies!" Ugxs argued.

"I technically come from SORA. I look like Kairi because I was based on SORA'S memories, and Sora's strongest memories were of KAIRI." Xion explained, as she puffed up her cheeks.

"...Probably from a Parallel Dimension. That, or something to do with how she's Ugxs' OC." Rachel sighed, wanting to change the subject, before everyone turned to a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes.

"Hi! I'm Yuix! Nice to meet ya!" The ten year old girl chirped smiling cutely. "Sorry, we got distracted on the way here!"

"It's ok Yuix. You came just after the Prank War." SaSa sighed, as everyone nodded, their hair all filled with splats from the paint, while the bunnies just hopped over to say hi.

"Well then, can we go eat now? It IS supposed to be dinner." Aura asked curiously, as she scooted her way over to the doorway, only to be stopped by Raxua."You just want food." "I do not! I'm serious! It's already sunset, so it should be around dinner time!" Aura argued, before her Nobody sighed and released her, letting the girl speed off to the kitchen, while everyone followed.

~After dinner...~  
"...I want ice cream." Roxas grumbled, as he munched on his carrot, along with everyone else, although Ven was munching on a leaf of lettuce.

"You'll get it tomorrow. For now, we'd better wrap this up. This section is already..." SaSa replied calmly, as she walked over to the surprisingly clean word tally. "... 5,555 words" SaSa called.

"Geez, that was a while. So let's get a summary of what's happened." Myst sighed, as she sat on the dry paintballed couch.

"Let's see... we all got bunny ears and tails, we had the prank war, Myst and her gang were kidnapped by Ansem and held hostage, we had a huge battle so you girls could get Myst and her gang back, some of the KH guys were turned into little bunnies-" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" "-Rikiax, Yuix and Zeraxio arrived, and now we're all here waiting for the guys' spell to wear off." Dharak summarized, ignoring Vanitas' outburst.

"Wow, and yet the house is still intact." Zack mumbled, looking around the entire paintballed room. "Good thing we didn't have any chandeliers or vases decorating the place"

"Yeah, or else we'd have to deal with shattered porcelain and glass." Rachel sighed.

"Well, we may as well pack up for the day. It's been a long day." Kairi sighed, glancing around the place. She and Naminé had been shocked to see the paintball gun to barge into the base and shoot randomly at them, although Naminé had managed to protect her drawings. They had quickly arrived in the dining room once the bell had echoed, both covered in splatters of paint.

"Agreed." Everyone chorused, as they strolled through the halls to their own bedrooms, The KH girls in one area, the KH boys in another, the OC's to their rooms, and the authors and authoresses to their own ones. Of course, Axel, Riku, Roxas, Sora, Terra, Vanitas and Ven had to either pile up some objects to hop onto their beds, or get someone to throw them up onto the mattresses.

And so ended the day of the Prank War, with the Fourth Wall being broken at one point, everyone getting cleaned up, and some people ending up as bunnies.

_**~The End~**_

Of course, it's not the end of the story, just the end of the hell like day.

**(AN: AGH! SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE EVERYONE! TT,TT The original plan was for this to only be one part... then it split itself into three... GAH! SORRY SO LATE! Please forgive and forget! Suggestions are welcome, because Ugxs isn't letting us prank, dare or truth most of the Org members... so now Vexen is next on the list! Hope you enjoyed!)**


	6. COSTUME PARTY & HUMILIATION

~*~TRUTHS, DARES AND PRANKS~*~

"Hey everyone! Today's a costume party theme! And I'm dressed as Yuna, while Xylia and Xander are dressed as Aerith and Tidus, respectively!" Rachel smiled, as Xylia and Xander happily waved hello.

"I'm a Mewtwo, Gem's a Gardevoir, Rikiax is a Delcatty, Yuix is an Espeon and Zeraxio is a Gallade." Ugxs explained, waving his hand at each person as he spoke their name, all of them smiling.

"I'm just wearing a demon mask, demon gauntlets and a shredded black coat. Ansem didn't wear a costume." Dharak casually explained, as he nodded to Ansem the Darkrai.

"I'm dressed as a demigod!" Marnie chirped, her hands resting in her black combat pants, while her orange shirt read 'Camp Half-Blood' her feet rocking back and forth in their purple, black and electric blue trainers.

"I'm a blue witch, Aura is a pirate girl and Raxua is a Spider Queen." Myst explained, her classical blue witch hat bobbing on her head, while Aura happily bounced around in her pirate girl dress and Raxua stood to the side with a spider with a similar long dress to Myst's, only hers was black instead of blue and covered with spiders, with a fake spider tiara on her head.

"Naminé's my White Angel and I'm her Black Demon!" Roxas grinned, his black demon wings flapping slightly while his fake fangs poked out of his mouth, with black demon horns on, as he hugged Naminé. Naminé was blushing slightly in her long white dress, her glowing halo (which she managed to make float with magic help from Aqua) shining and her white angel wings folded in.

"I'm Kairi's Prince and she's my Princess!" Sora grinned also, his fake silver crown on his head while he had his Keyblade in a sheath on a gold belt he was wearing, while Kairi was holding his hand in a rose pink and white knee length dress, dotted with glitter and a gold tiara on her head.

"I'm a Neko! And Riku's a wolf boy!" Xion chirped happily, her black cat ears twitching slightly along with her tails, as she was sitting on Riku's lap, black cat paws worn on her hands. Riku merely sighed and looked away, his silver wolf ears twitching with slight embarrassment, while his silver and white tail flicked around also, fake silver fur decorating his arms and hands.

"I'm a knight, Terra's a samurai and Aqua's a warrior!" Ven grinned, now dressed in his Keyblade Armour, only with his head piece off and a green and gold cape around his shoulders.

"...Ven, you are DEFINITELY DEAD when this is over! I know you switched my keyblade armour with this!" Terra hissed, now dressed in brown, gold and amber samurai robes, with his Keyblade also in a sheath on his back. Aqua was covering her mouth to stifle her laughs, as she was dressed in a blue and lilac robe that was down to her knees at the front, but flowed down to her ankles at the back, silver sandals on her feet, while her keyblade was in a sheath on her waist. Ven was just grinning in amusement.

"..." Soon, all of the Organization walked in, with Vanitas angrily trailing behind them... however some had very interesting costumes...

Xemnas was dressed as a Moogle, only his red balloon was now looking like a brain, Xigbar was dressed as a hunter, Xaldin was dressed as a Janitor (If you played Days then you'll get this.), Vexen was dressed up as a mad scientist and looked proud of it, his brain now made to look gigantic and popping out of his head, Lexeaus was dressed up as Jason from the Friday 13th movies, his Axe Sword now looking a LOT sharper... Zexion was in a black tuxedo, with a long black coat and a white mask, explaining he was dressing as an Illusionist, Saïx was dressed... Saïx was actually looking like a little blue puppy with yellow angry eyes and an 'x' shaped scar on its face... Axel was dressed as Skulduggery Pleasant, in a black tuxedo like Zexion, only his hands were gloved and he'd somehow gotten Zexion to make his head look like a skull... though he still had his eye markings. Demyx was dressed up as a rock star, Luxord as a casino dealer, Marluxia... was dressed as the Grim Reaper, which nearly scared the living daylights out of Demyx and Larxene was dressed up as a... Pikachu?!

"Alright. Who the HELL replaced my witch outfit with this PIKACHU ONE?!" Larxene snarled, as she yanked at the lightning bolt tail with a small heart-shaped end, while Axel had covered his mouth to block up some snickers.

"..." Everyone was staring in surprise at a slightly blushing Vanitas, who scowled and glared at everyone. "One sound and I'll kill you all."

However, the threat failed and soon, everyone was laughing crazily at Vanitas, in his pink bunny glory... only to quickly be stopped by whiplashes of darkness and Unversed pinning everyone down quickly, ceasing the laughing chaos. After the last few laughs, giggles and chuckles were squeezed out, everyone continued, although Ven was still snickering occasionally.

"Alright! Nearly everyone's here! Now then... has anyone seen-"Myst was about to ask when Axsas suddenly slammed the front door open, as two other people quickly rushed in, followed by two wolves, before Axsas herself rushed in, while multiple yells from SaSa and another voice came from outside, along with sounds of magic being used, before SaSa and another girl rushed in, slamming the door shut, panting slightly, earning raised eyebrows from multiple people.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, curious, as SaSa merely growled and marched up to Roxas, before slamming him into the wall.

"HE-" SaSa growled, using her white, gold and blue katana to point at Roxas, "Called the RRF on me!"

"...The RRF?" Ugxs questioned with a raised eyebrow, as Axsas walked up.

"Rabid Roxas Fangirls." Axsas calmly stated, as she folded her arms, dressed in black pants which ballooned in at the knees, whilst the knees down were covered with black combat boots, a crimson pirate shirt which was covered by a black hooded cape, while her arms were covered with red gauntlets, a black gem in the centre of each.

"...Oh." Everyone muttered, as they sweatdropped, while Axsas walked up and pulled back SaSa.

"Hmph. Payback for forcing me to go a month without sea salt ice cream!" Roxas snarled, as SaSa hissed back at him.

"Oh! Hey Kinata!" Myst smiled, looking at the girl who had also rushed in. "SaSa told me you'd be coming!"

"Hey Myst! And that's true! But to everyone else, I'm Kinata, aka **XxKinataKeybladexX**!" Kinata grinned, baring sharp fangs, while her ruby bloody eyes gleamed with mischief, her long black hair hung around her torn butler outfit. "Skippy!" Kinata started, as the black wolf with red eyes growled slightly, "here is my wolf! Now come introduce yourselves you two!"

"I'm Krono." A boy stated bluntly, dressed as a Black Magician, his yellow eyes looking around.

"Frost here." A boy with spiky blue hair grinned, dressed as a shinigami.

"Right! And this is KiKi!" SaSa grinned, as she waved her hand at the large pale blue and white wolf, who sighed at the name.

"Did you guys introduce the Costume Party theme suggested by Kinata?" SaSa asked, dressed up exactly the same as Axsas, only where Axsas had red she had blue, and where there was black, it was white instead.

"Yeah! But... you and Axsas are practically the exact same outfit..." Rachel smiled sweatdropping, as everyone nodded with the same expression, while SaSa and Axsas shrugged.

"Decided to be twin mages/sorceresses." The two carelessly said with a shrug, before everyone grinned.

"SO TIME FOR THE FIRST DARE! AND IT'S THE VEXEN CHAPTER!" Everyone cheered, before turning to Kinata who smirked.

"Leave Vexen, Mansex, Xehanort and Vanitas on a zombie planet WITHOUT any abilities." She smirked, as everyone grinned, seeing Vexen and Mansex's outfits, as the two paled.

"NOOOOOO!" The two (and Xehanort) cried, as they were dragged into the portal to the planet, as everyone waved goodbye. Vanitas glared hard at Kinata, before grumbling about how he'd have to deal with the old jerks for the time being and walking in through the portal.

"...Well! We'll have a HD TV up with all that action throughout the entire chapter, so let's go on!" Everyone grinned, after watching Vexen being chased more by the zombies due to the large brain part of his costume poking out, making everyone laugh.

"Ok then! Next one! KINGDOM HEARTS BATTLE ROYALE! EVERYONE BATTLES!" Kinata cheered, as everyone looked at one another, before a giant battle area appeared, with jagged rocks everywhere. "WINNER RECEIVES THE CHAIN LINK HEARTS!"

And then, chaos broke. In pure nature, SaSa and Roxas immediately clashed, while Larxene and Gem fought, with Riku and Sora doing it out of rivalry. Kairi went out first because her dress was not suited for combat, and because she didn't have much experience in it.

Aqua and Terra decided to clash with one another, once again like when they play fought, while Axel and Ven had a go, to see how much one another had improved since their first battle (in BBS). Saïx went out after Kairi, because he tried to bite Kinata... who immediately slammed him into one of the rock pillars.

Aqua had soon decided to go up against Xion as a request from the raven haired girl, while Xigbar took this as his chance to try and get revenge on Terra. However, this plan failed when Xigbar accidentally shot one of Larxene's hair antennae off, infuriating the blonde and making her go all out on Xigbar in anger, knocking him out of the battle from the critical injuries he received. Krono had immediately gone up against Sora, as Riku moved on to battle Terra, since Xigbar had been knocked out.

Xylia and Xander were currently battling each other, with Yuix and Rikiax doing the same, while Marluxia and Ugxs were battling each other, Marluxia with his Graceful Dahlia and Ugxs with his Book Scythe. Rachel and Myst had decided to battle one another, while Raxua and Aura were doing the same. Wait, Zexion just got out because Axel set him on fire, and then Demyx put the fire out but... too late...

Luxord ended up going against Xaldin... who slashed all his cards to shreds and also knocked HIM out. Lexeaus then smashed Xaldin through a few rock pillars knocking HIM out... before he nearly drowned from Demyx's water attacks... and then Demyx was knocked out because he was in Ven's range while he used his Wingblade finisher... which also knocked out Axel. Dharak was currently going against Frost, whilst Ansem shot Dark Voids at anyone who came too close.

Ugxs quickly beat Marluxia, while Yuix and Rikiax knocked one another out. Myst and Rachel proceeded to battle each other, while Xion was soon knocked out by Aqua. KiKi and Skippy were having a battle of their own, pouncing on one another while letting out snarls. Kinata was currently battling Larxene... who she quickly dumped a bucket of water on, making her keep electrocuting herself, while Kinata knocked her out as she tried to dry up the water.

Roxas and SaSa were still clashing with one another, both snarling at the other, while Aqua started battling Kinata. Ven and Terra were both knocked out when they were hit by Ansem's Dark Void attacks, along with Krono, while Sora had activated his Reflega to block an attack that was supposed to have come from Krono. Soon, he and Riku were battling each other once again.

Aqua was knocked out by Kinata soon, while Rachel had eventually prevailed over Myst's book of spells, whilst Zeraxio, who had been waiting and saving his energy the whole time, started battling against Ugxs. Xylia and Xander both knocked one another out from attacks, while Sora managed to beat Riku. Roxas and SaSa kept on healing themselves and activating their Final Limits and Limit Breaks whilst they battled, neither one willing to give up. And Raxua soon defeated Aura, earning a pout from her. Raxua then turned to Rachel and started battling her. Once again, SaSa and Roxas were still slashing away at one another. All of a sudden, Naminé was swinging a long line of chains; a sketchbook on her waist with a pencil attached to it, and started battling Axsas who had been hiding away. Apparently Naminé had drawn herself wielding the weapon... and quite expertly too.

Soon, Ugxs beat Zeraxio, who went up against Kinata, whilst Rachel managed to beat Raxua and went on to battle Naminé... who had knocked out Axsas from a few hits to the head with the chains. Naminé quickly edited her drawing, making it so that she could also wield magic, and started to battle Raxua. By now, Skippy and KiKi had ended their battle, with Skippy throwing KiKi to the side. At this point, Roxas and SaSa were still battling, but starting to slow down.

Kinata managed to beat Ugxs with her Chain Link Hearts, and moved on to battle Rachel, since Naminé seemed to have disappeared from nowhere. And Roxas and SaSa were STILL trading blows with one another.

"STOP!" Cried Naminé, as she finished off a new drawing in her sketchbook, as everyone paused, while their weapons disappeared. However, Roxas and SaSa still crashed into one another since they had been about to tackle each other with their weapons, as they both went tumbling down, crashing into multiple rock pillars before hitting one another, finally landing on the ground groaning.

"...I guess that makes Naminé the official winner, since she's the only one with a weapon left..." Axsas mumbled, staring at Naminé.

"...So do you want the Chain Link Hearts, Naminé? It was supposed to be the prize." Kinata asked, as Naminé smiled and shook her head, making Kinata cheer and unsummon the weapon.  
"So..." SaSa asked, wincing slightly as Aqua was helping to bandage some injuries, while Naminé was doing the same for Roxas, with Xylia helping Rachel, "How are the zombie bait guys doing?" Everyone snickered at this, except Saïx.

"Take a look." They all replied, as those who just came out of the battle tilted their heads confused, before turning to the TV and laughing their heads out.

Apparently, Vexen, Mansex and Xehanort had over panicked, running around madly like headless chickens... although Xehanort was now dressed as a pink bunny because at that point, Vanitas had been the only one who WASN'T being chased by zombies... and had given the outfit to Xehanort claiming 'it protects better'. Now, Vanitas was dressed up as his Lingering Spirit, and due to the dark colours, the zombies just assumed he was one of them, and continued chasing the old geezers, while Vanitas had moved away to laugh his head off at their misfortune.

Meanwhile, back with everyone at the costume party, they too were laughing their heads off. Finally, after 10 minutes of full on laughter, everyone (except Xigbar, Xion, Axel, Roxas and Ven) calmed down, and decided to continue.

"ALRIGHT! Kinata! What's the next one?" Myst asked, as Kinata grinned and walked over to Myst, whispering the request into her ear, as Myst paled. "Umm... we'll do that at the end..." She replied, as she turned to SaSa, who sighed and nodded her head, along with Axsas.

",,,Fine! I... dare Vexen to dress up as Vixen the reindeer for the rest of the chapter! SaSa suggested, after a small silence had passed through everyone, who all rose eyebrows.

"But he's dead on the zombie planet." Xion, Axel and Roxas said, pointing to the screen where a mini soul like ghost part of Vexen was seen floating into the sky.

"...That's why they say writers can have the best abilities." SaSa smirked, as she shared grins with Kinata, Myst, Marnie, Rachel, Dharak and Ugxs, before they all snapped their fingers... and Vexen appeared, being dangled by a Dancer Nobody from a ceiling fan.

"...Oh." All of the KH characters present mumbled with a sweatdrop each, as Vexen hollered his head off, describing everyone as 'imbeciles' and 'neophytes', the neophyte comment making Ven wince slightly, reminding him of his time with Xehanort. Soon, fingers were heard being snapped again and in a puff of smoke, Vexen was dressed as a reindeer.

"Alright! I GET DIBS ON THE NEXT ONE!" Ugxs called out, making the other authors and authoresses groan in disappointment.

"GIRLS! Do whatever you want to Vexen." Ugxs said with a smirk, before all the boys whispered torturous ideas to girls, making all of them smirk as they crept up on Vexen, who was stuttering and panicking.

"...GET HIM!" Xion yelled, before all the girls tackled him down and dragged him away... maniacal plots filling their heads.

~One Hour Later...~

Vexen came rushing and screaming back over to the boys, leaping behind the couch which was occupied by Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin and Lexeaus, who rose eyebrows, as the girls came back smiling innocently.

"...What did you do to him?" Zexion asked with a raised eyebrow, as the girls smiled back innocently.

"Forced him to listen to Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' while wearing headphones glued to his head at maximum volume, along with being forced to watch Barbie videos the whole time." All the girls casually replied, a few shuddering at the mention of 'Justin Bieber' (no bashing of the guy intended), as all the guys winced, while Vexen continued shivering in fear behind the couch.  
"OH! We also defied some scientific theories and smashed some science stuff!" Kinata grinned, as SaSa high fived her, while Vexen whimpered at the mention of that occurrence and Zexion nodded his head, now understanding why the senior was so freaked out.

"Ahh..." The boys all murmured, sweatdropping, as the girls shrugged and sat down again... although some decided to float around the room since most of the seats were taken.

"WE GO NEXT!" Aura called out, grabbing Myst's hand and waving it madly, as everyone turned to the two in interest, as Myst grinned.

"Vexen. You get to drink one of your own potions!" Myst grinned, as she picked up a sickly green and orange potion and waved it around in front of him as he paled.

"Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts no." He whispered, as everyone else smirked, before Myst managed to shove the vial into his mouth and force him to drink the potion. Four seconds later, there was a sick blonde kitten with annoyed green eyes in his place.

"MEOW MROW MEOW MEO MEOW!" Vexen hissed. _"Change me back this instant!"_

"Oh good! It sounds like you want to do the next part anywhere! Enjoy the flaming desert in Agrabah, Vexen!" Aura chirped, as Krono grabbed Vexen kitty and threw him through a swirling Dark Corridor, everyone waving good bye as the portal closed.

"...Well who thinks that Vexen isn't going to last long? I mean he can't summon his shield, the thing's too heavy." Sora thought aloud, as everyone shared looks.

"Not very long." They put bluntly, before they switched on a TV showing what was happening. It showed Vexen kitty running for his life, while the Antlion Heartless was chasing after him with sand everywhere flaming up into the sky, a puddle of water quickly evaporating nearby. A few minutes later, Vexen Kitty was seen being swallowed into the fiery sand dune and eaten by the Antlion... after hissing, screeching and attempting to ice sword the beast... only for the attack to melt in four seconds. Soon after the Heartless swallowed, multiple strings of screeches and sounds similar to dying laundry machines could be heard coming from the centre of the Heartless, before a small spirit/black form of an angry cat floated away from the Antlion.

"...Alright... he DID last longer than expected..." Zexion murmured, as everyone else sweatdropped, before the authors and authoresses shared looks and sighed, snapping their fingers so an unconscious HUMAN Vexen was back in the room.

"I GET DIBS ON GOING NEXT!" SaSa called, before she quickly grabbed all the other authors and authoresses into another room. A few minutes later, they all dragged the KH Cast and OC's to a different location where they were blindfolded... while Vexen was dragged elsewhere...

WHEN VEXEN WOKE UP...

"Grr... the imbeciles... I shall inspect and dissect them later..." Vexen grumbled as he woke up in a dark room. He frowned at walked up to a small hole where he could see light coming through. 'Is anyone there? Hello?" Vexen shook the door, but it simply wouldn't budge. "LET ME OUT NOW!"

"Hmmm... nah!" Dharak's teasing tone came through the hole, as on the other side, he tossed the door handle up and down.

"...DHARAK LET ME OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I SHALL DISSECT YOU, YOU NEOPHYTE IMBECILE!" Vexen roared, already mad. Although you can't blame the old man... he was eaten by a giant Heartless after being turned into a kitten... and being stuck on a zombie planet before that...

"Hmm... Think I'll pass..." Dharak hummed in reply, as he rolled the door handle around on the ground, as Vexen growled.

"FINE! I'LL JUST KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Vexen snarled, as he took a few steps back, before performing some sort of strange movement he deemed as 'running'... although it did look more like a strange chicken walk. Anyways... he rushed at the door when...

"Have a nice trip!" Dharak grinned, as he swung open the door right before Vexen was going to ram into it, making the scientist rush onwards in shock.

"...WHAT?!" Vexen hollered, before he tripped over the bottom door of a two-part horse stable door, as Myst quickly grinned and set some rocket powered roller skates infront of him, as he tripped and landed on them, activating the rockets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vexen screamed, as he hurtled on past, as multiple other authors and authoresses grinned. As Vexen passed underneath a long row of trees, Ugxs quickly dumped glue on him, making Vexen blink in shock, before feathers were quickly dumped on him by a grinning Kinata. After, Rachel hung upside down from another tree branch and snapped a chicken beak onto his mouth (which also meant she had basically chicken beak slapped him), whilst SaSa had tied a talking chicken hat onto his head and Marnie had attached open bags of sea salt taffy to his arms/wings.

NEARBY AT THE BASE OF A LARGE TREE...

"...So what the heck is going on?" Aura asked, as she faintly tugged at her blindfold, whilst holding her flaming spiked struggle bat.

"I dunno. But we were told to just hold these and wait for some piñata to come." Ven replied, as he also held his burning spiky bat back hand.

"Hang on...I hear something..." Frost mumbled, as he held a hand up to her ear, while Axsas frowned, not bothering to do that.

"Me too... it's slightly high pitched as well... the pitch is higher than most girls' voices as well..." Axsas mumbled, as a majority of everyone there frowned, not hearing anything at all.

"Any ideas?" Naminé asked, also hearing it, as she held a lighter version of the flaming bats, while everyone else shrugged... before a chicken-ified Vexen came hurting through and onto a hook set on a tree branch above them.

"...PIÑATA TIME EVERYONE!" SaSa cheered, as everyone else shrugged, before continuing to whack what they thought was an inanimate piñata, whilst the authors and authoresses snickered and also whacked Vexen, although nearly all the authors and authoresses chose to go with their own weapons (Myst wielding a scimitar)

...Basically to picture what just happened, see 'The Emperor's New Groove' and play the scene where the old lady got locked in a closet and then about one minute later ended up as a chicken piñata. Only instead of a few little kids hitting the lady with play bats, it's the KH Cast + OC's + 3 Authors & 5 Authoresses hitting Vexen with flaming spiked Struggle Bats/their own weapons/a scimitar. By the way, none of us authors or authoresses own 'The Emperor's New Groove', so don't sue us. Apparently Zack had appeared dressed up as Marty from Eon Kid amidst all the chaos unnoticed.

"...I smell... SEA SALT!" Axel, Xion, Roxas, Dharak, Kinata & SaSa cried at the same time, before they all continued whacking Vexen even harder in attempts to grab more of the sea salt taffy. Finally, after who knows how many more long whacks, the sound of taffy hitting the ground was no longer heard, while the six who had cried out for the lollies had already ripped off their blindfolds and pounced onto the treats... even fighting one another for it, whilst everyone else watched sweatdropping. Then, the KH Cast and OC's realised WHO they had been hitting...

"WE WERE HITTING VEXEN?!" They all exclaimed in shock, as they stared at the now bloody and burnt Nobody Scientist, whilst SaSa grinned.

"My prank was for Vexen to end up being used as a piñata." SaSa grinned, as she threw her bat threw a portal to who knows where. Everyone else just stared at her, before laughing and just throwing whatever they used to smack Vexen around away. Then... Dharak summoned a Groudon.

"GO GET THE CREEPY OLD SCIENTIST GROUDON!" Dharak commanded, pointing at Vexen, who weakly looked up, only to drop his jaw in shock and start madly running away from the Groudon.

"...Wait, why didn't he just make a Dark Corridor?" Dharak asked, pointing out one of the most obvious options for Vexen, as everyone else thought over this for a moment.  
"...Sometimes when you panic you can forget some of the most basic skills." SaSa & Roxas said bluntly at the same time, before they both glared at each other and commenced pounding one another, making everyone else sweatdrop.

"...They never get old of that..." They all mumbled, before a faint beeping attracted Axsas' attention.

"Huh?" Axsas thought aloud, as she trotted over to the laptop and read the message, before staring at it and bursting out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUESS WHAT EVERYONE!" She laughed, as everyone else rose eyebrows at the laughing brunette, who continued anyways. "SASA AND ROXAS HAVE TO DRINK A LOVE POTION! IT'S A DARE FROM **IamMe2525**!" Axsas laughed.

As a result from this outburst, everyone was left with one of the following faces: O_O, O_o, e-o, e-O, before they all burst out laughing, whilst SaSa & Roxas who had heard this outburst, had their faces now changed to this: =_=

"SERIOUSLY?!" The two cried in shock, before they both paused to glare at each other. "WE'D RATHER GO IN MYST'S ROOM OF TERROR!" They snapped, before both teleported away, most likely into Myst's ROOM OF TERROR. Soon afterwards, faint strings of curses and yells were heard in the general direction of the room.

"...Well, guess they won't be taking part in the KH Version of the Hunger Games." Dharak mused, as Rachel raised a hand to make him pause.

"Hang on... there's three more dares. One was for all authors & authoresses to battle it out... Guess that was the battle royale before... Another is for Terra to fight the Lingering Sentiment from KH II: Final Mix... and the last one is... uh oh." Rachel mumbled, freezing at the last one, as Myst walked over to check as well, before she also paused seeing it. "...Get Sora and Ven on sugar rushes..."

Everyone was silent, before Terra quickly rushed off to the Keyblade Graveyard, also saying 'NOT LETTING VEN & SORA COME!' as he rushed off, as everyone turned back to each other.

"...So we can't let the two of them loose at the Graveyard... any other ideas?" Ugxs asked, glancing at the two from the corner of his eye, before Aura grinned with an idea.

"We can leave them in the ROOM OF TERROR!" Aura chirped, as Axsas, Naminé, Xion & Axel frowned.

"But aren't Roxas & SaSa already in there?" The four asked, as Aura blinked, before shrugging.

"It can't be THAT bad." Aura casually replied, before everyone nodded hesitantly.

Five minutes later, yells of excitement mixed with cries of panic were heard from the ROOM OF TERROR.

"...Oh... maybe it IS bad..." Aura mumbled, as everyone else sweatdropped. Ironically as that was said, Terra reappeared, arriving on his Keyblade Glider.

"How was the Lingering Sentiment?" Aqua asked, as everyone else started preparing for the Kingdom Hearts Hunger Games.

"Meh. It was a bit setting off fighting my spirit in my armour, but it went well. Still won despite the cannon." Terra shrugged, dusting some pebbles off his shoulder

"Now then... May the Odds be EVER in your favour." Dharak grinned, quoting the line from 'The Hunger Games', as everyone (besides Sora, Ven, Roxas, SaSa, Xemnas & Xehanort) got set at a podium. "BEGIN!"

Immediately, everyone rushed off towards the centre... Heart overflowing with multiple items, spells, attacks and weapons, before they all set off on the main quest-to cause horrible damage to Vexen of course!

"ATTACK!" Dharak cheered, before everyone let out a battle cry and pounced at Vexen before-

**The following part has been blocked out due to gruesomeness. As much as the authors and authoresses would like to show how badly Vexen's suffering, it cannot be shown due to the rating of this story/show. Please continue to read the story despite this. Thank you.**

"No wait that's my-AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

**Oops! Looks like it's still going on! Please just wait a little while longer before we continue. While we are waiting, if you have ANY requests for this story beside more people/OC'S to join then please PM them to either **_**BeachChic1313, OblivionsOath13, mystery8icarus, Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**_** or**_** LunaSunStar**_**. Now then...it should be over by now...**

"Aww... any more parts to stab?" Xion asked, pouting slightly whilst holding a somewhat bloody shinai.

"Well... we've already tortured most parts... about his..." Naminé replied thoughtfully, as she held two butterfly swords in her hands. "...How about-"

**...Ummm... it looks like the girls are still torturing Vexen... Hang on just a little while longer... Oh what the heck, we'll just show a... simple version of what happened. Carrying on.**

Vexen suffered dearly, after everyone decided to pounce on him first with their swords, spears, staffs, bombs, shuriken, whips, bows and arrows, spells, guns, cannons, sling shots, knives, blades, poisons, spells, martial arts, scissors, brass knuckles, pins, shoes, ropes, nails, rocks, stones and who knows what else, before the girls decided to back off for a bit and let the guys continue. Zexion kept up illusions of horrible torturous pain, whilst the boys would have turns at stabbing multiple parts of his body... before they decided to have a competition to see who could break his bones the fastest. Sadly for the girls, this left them with fewer possibilities, which would explain Xion's sadness and Naminé's thoughtfulness... All in all, Vexen had to have multiple Curagas cast on him before being sent to Emergency Intensive Care.

"...Shame that had to end." Myst grumbled, as she and everyone else watched the Ambulance disappear while dragging along Vexen.

"Yeah... well, let's check on Ven, Roxas, SaSa and Sora." Rachel sighed, as everyone walked over to the ROOM OF TERROR, pondering over how the four would've ended up... when the door slammed open with two blurs dashing out of it, before both slammed the door shut again and raced away, diving behind a couch.

"...What happened?" Kinata asked as she rose an eyebrow, before a set of brown eyes and a set of blue eyes glared back at her and everyone from the top of the couch.

"FIRST we have to deal with rabid fangirls and even a few haters!" Roxas roared, as he held up a hand covered with lipstick marks.

"And THEN you shove hyper Ven and Sora in on us!" SaSa finished angrily, as she and Roxas held up an unconscious Sora and Ven. "IT TOOK US OVER 30 SLEEP SPELLS EACH! NOT TO MENTION HOW WE HAD TO DODGE THEM WHEN THEY STARTED BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! WE GET IT! No more Sora's and Ven's on sugar rushes!" Riku snapped, before turning back to the authors and authoresses. "...So what else is there to do?"

Rachel quickly scanned over the computer at the reviews, before sweatdropping. "Umm... **Tsunami The Hedgehog **has requested for her, her dragon, her wolf and their Nobodies to join..."

SaSa sighed, before turning in the general direction of one of the multiple cameras set up all over the place. "Sorry Tsunami, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline. There's been a pile of homework and tests piling up on me, which is also why this chapter is late, and I'm afraid that if we had any more people joining, it'd be a huge overload. **IamMe2525 **asked to join as well, and I've explained to him already. Myst and I have had requests for more of Ugxs' OC's to appear, but we've already explained to him, each of us. Once again really sorry, but if there were even more characters, then it would be a serious overload. It's really great you want to join, but it's already a bit of a struggle getting everyone equal time in each chapter, so sorry."

Roxas snorted. "You just don't like it when you have to stop torturing me." He responded, as SaSa glared back.

"I don't torture you, you just bring those actions upon yourself." She said back bluntly, as Roxas glared back, before both were stopped by Axsas and Sora holding them back.

"Well then... Guess it's my turn!" Marnie chirped cheerfully, as she and everyone decided to ignore the glaring rivals for the time being. Marnie strolled up to the remains of Vexen and looked at them very carefully, for around five minutes, before finally perking up with an idea. "AHA! VEXEN!" She yelled at the remains, as they were slowly pieced together by the magic of writing, "YOU MUST SPEAK BACKWARDS AND WEAR YOUR CLOTHES BACKWARDS FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!"

"...Mwen yeow mill wi mwee?" Vexen stumbled, as his face slowly reformed out of bruises cuts and even scars.

"...Anyone here got a translator?" Marnie asked, as Myst sighed, opening her book of spells before flicking over to a page. Soon, she mumbled a spell which was quickly zapped over to Vexen, which just made him look like he had an afro. Aside from that, not much of a difference.

"I said, 'How will I see?'. I mean, I'm still stuck in THIS wretched thing," Vexen grumbled, motioning his hands at the Vixen outfit he was STILL wearing, "If it means I'll be blind as a bat?!"

Everyone shared looks for a moment.  
LATER

As Vexen continued crashing into multiple walls, everyone continued to try and brainstorm ideas.

"Oh! How about he has to be nice to the person he hates the most! We've already beaten him heaps!" Rachel suggested, before everyone was stuck in silence.

"But who does he hate the most?" Xion asked innocently, as the authors and authoresses frowned, trying to figure out who WAS hated by Vexen the most. The old creep was rude to practically everyone anyways.

"Oh! He'd hate Axel the most! The guy DID explode him to death with fire!" Kinata chirped, slamming a small fist into her other hand, as everyone else thought over it for a moment. Who wouldn't hate the person that killed them?

"Alright! Let's go spread the terror to Vixen!" Frost said, grinning evilly as he and everyone stalked up to Vexen... although along the way they did boot Axel back to the couch just to keep them amused.

"Oh Vixen~" Roxas said, grinning with mischief as the reindeer dressed man stood up right and moved the back of the reindeer head part in their direction.

"Tahw?" Vexen asked, pausing a bit to remember to speak backwards, although his voice still came out muffled either way.

"You have to be nice to...Axel." Xion replied, smirking, as everyone snickered with Vexen's loud echo of a thudding jaw meeting the ground. I hate you all

"THAW OT EVAH I!?" Vexen roared in shock, before Xion slowly explained it again like to a little child, whilst everyone was having full out fits of laughter.

"...Lla uoy etah I." Vexen snarled, before he stormed off to basically become a reindeer butler for a day.

"Oh! I need to ask, where were you most of the time, Zack?" Dharak asked, turning to the boy dressed as Marty.

"Oh, just been pretty busy. That's all." Zack sighed, resting his hands behind his head, before perking up and grinning. "OH! Almost forgot!" He cried, as he slipped a hand through a portal, before pulling a large pack of sea salt ice cream back out. "FREE SEA SALT ICE CREAM FOR ALL!"

"WOOHOO!" Everyone except Vexen cheered, as they very nearly trampled over poor Zack, before grabbing the ice creams.

"Yum!" Roxas grinned, as he was about to chomp into one... before it was snatched away by SaSa, causing the boy the chatter his teeth together. "OY!"

"Ahahah. YOU'RE supposed to go without ANY sea salt ice cream for a month!" SaSa chided mischievously, before she started laughing and running away from Roxas as he angrily chased her.

"Hang on... Didn't Roxas do the exact same thing to SaSa... only about the keyblades a few chapters earlier?" Krono asked, as everyone else sweatdropped.

"...History replays itself a BIT too much..." They all mumbled, as they continued to munch on the sea salt treats, whilst watching Roxas chasing SaSa now.

"Well! Since those two are chasing each other, any more dares left?" Ugxs asked, as everyone shared looks, before Kinata smirked evilly, whilst SaSa skidded to a halt, causing Roxas to crash into her and the two to tumble over. "...Ow..."

"Oh yeah! You ALL have to do the Harlum Shake AND Gangnam Style!" Kinata, Frost and Krono chirped happily, whilst Myst and SaSa who had knew groaned, hoping it would've been forgotten, and instead, everyone else either having their eyes bulge out, choking on whatever they were drinking/eating, falling out of their chairs or spitting out the ice cream sticks/any drinks they had in their mouths. "WHAT?!"  
"...Guess we have no choice..." Vanitas grumbled, sending warning daggers at Kinata clearly saying 'I'm-gonna-get-ya-later', as Kinata stuck her tongue back out at him in response. Soon, after tonnes of grumbling and cursing underbreath, Zack went over to a stereo player that appeared out of nowhere and started playing Gangnam Style first.

"...Remember, NO PHOTOS, DRAWINGS OR VIDEOS OF THIS." SaSa grumbled with folded arms, as she sent a slightly annoyed look to Kin, who gave a smirk and thumbs up back, before everyone started doing Gangnam Style. However, it wasn't as bad as thought, because most people spent the time laughing at Saïx, Vexen, Vanitas and Terra doing the dance, though SaSa and Roxas kept laughing at each other and fighting, causing facepalms from a few people and snickers from others. Soon, however, it came to the Harlum Shake.

"...After this, let's agree to never speak of this event again." Rachel said, as murmurs of agreement came from everyone else, before Ven started up the music again. Although, it appeared that Sora led everyone before it really started.

Apparently, Sora and Ven were swinging upside down from a horizontal pipe... Vanitas was just spinning around on his helmet, while it looked like Terra was just shaking his head along, whilst Aqua was smiling slightly embarrassed and swinging her arms around as if stretching.

Riku was just staring around him with a 'WTF' look on his face, before shrugging and just doing star jumps, whilst Kairi was smiling and apparently just spinning around on one foot, holding hands with Xion and Naminé who were doing the same with her.

Meanwhile... it looked like the Organization had formed some sort of strange tower... trying to see who would fall off first, with Xigbar smirking as he used his space powers to balance on one foot on Xaldin's head, whilst the wind Nobody was using his specialty to keep him staying up. It appeared that Axel was trying to shake a panicking Demyx off his leg, whilst Larxene was using her static to keep Axel hopping on one foot whilst she and Marluxia chatted boredly, Marluxia using his petal shower to keep them from falling over occasionally. Luxord appeared to be using five giant cards to keep him in the safe form of a box, one side open to observe everything else, whilst he was trying to kick out Saïx who was attempting to climb in with the gambler. And finally at the bottom, was Lexeaus who was balancing everyone on one hand, whilst using the other to hold a cross-legged Zexion who was sitting on his open palm, reading a book and doing his best to ignore everything else happening. **(AN: ...If anyone tries to draw a pic of this, PLEASE tell one of us authors or authoresses! XDD)**

However... it may have looked like SaSa and Roxas were smiling whilst jumping around supposedly randomly on the couches, they were actually trying to kick one another away whilst in mid air. Meanwhile, it looked like Ugxs was just randomly shooting arrows everywhere... although if one looked carefully, most seemed to be heading in the general direction of the Organization Tower...

It appeared that Myst was just wearing a masquerade mask with Rachel and deciding to just eat with Raachel in a separate corner, Dharak with them eating a sea salt ice cream, whilst Zack was nearby tossing a ball up, down, around, bouncing and so on, while Raxua appeared to be attempting to calm down a seemingly hyper Aura, and not exactly succeeding...

Meanwhile, Xylia and Xander appeared to just be dancing together, while Marnie was observing and just walking around everywhere. Ansem appeared to just be standing next to Dharak just pure silent, while Yuix and Rikiax were playing with Zeraxio.

In the meanwhile, Kinata, Frost, Krono and even Deras were laughing their heads off at the scene.

"Well! That's it everyone!" The KH Cast (Except Sora, Ven and Demyx) and the authors and authoresses yelled blushing madly, the split second the music ended, thought Roxas and SaSa continued to try and jump kick/punch the other off the couch/out of midair.

"Well! Since this is a party... LET'S GET FOOD!" Ven cheered, as he immediately high tailed it to othe long table of food, before many people followed after him, while behind them, SaSa cheered in victory at kicking Roxas out of mid air and onto the ground, before the two raced over to the ice cream section.

"I'M GETTING A LEMONADE ICY POLE!" The two yelled, before both turned to glare at each other, Roxas arguing that Sea Salt was way better and that he was only having Lemonade due to his ban from Sea Salt ice cream for a month, while SaSa was arguing about saving the best till last.

While the two continued bickering, Zack was standing nearby munching on some chips thinking.

"Hey, something up?" Dharak asked, walking over with two sea salt ice creams in his hands, before popping them both into his mouth.

"...Nah, just felt like there were some people missing that's all." Zack replied with a casual shrug, as he tossed more chips into his mouth.

"Well! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter everyone! Sorry it was so late! And thank you Kinata for your dares and for coming!" SaSa grinned, high fiving Kinata, who did the same back, while everyone else (who hadn't been humiliated TOO much) cheered and waved. "Have a good day or night wherever you are and please stick around!"

MEANWHILE

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xehanort and Xemnas screamed, as they continued fleeing from the pack of hungry hungry zombies.

**AN: Well! Sorry this chapter was so late everyone! But it was 15 PAGES. 15. And Ugxs, that was by coincident, not based off your Pen name. Once again, sorry to IamMe2525 and Tsunami The Hedgehog for not being able to let your guys join the story. This chapter was already planned with XxKinataKeybladexX in it before your requests, so please don't get mad that she was fitted in. But once again, sorry readers. There's already a heap of people on the story, and it's already annoying trying to get everyone in it. But requests are still available, so not all is lost.**

**PS: NEVER EVEN TRY TO GET SASA OR ROXAS TO DRINK A LOVE POTION. THEY WON'T EVEN DO IT IF THEY'RE THREATENED THAT THEY'LL DIE IF THEY DON'T.**


End file.
